Student Of The Year: The Missing Ten Years
by SRKkifan
Summary: What happened after Sudo made his speech? How did Abhi become a business tycoon and Rohan a musician with five Platinum awards? Most important of all, how did Abhi and Shanaya get together? What happened to them and so much more. Focuses more on the Abhi/Shanaya pairing than anything else.
1. Where They Went

**Shanaya's House**

Shanaya woke up. The last day had been hectic. After Sudo gave his speech and left, the hall had erupted into craziness. All of the parents immediately grabbed their kids and left. She hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to Rohan and Abhi. Of course, they probably hated her. She got ready then walked downstairs.

"Ma, I've made my decision. As I've been accepted to the University of Mumbai, I want to go there." She was firm. This way she could get away from everything. No one else would be at that school. The heartbreak caused by Abhi not caring about her, the loss of her friendship with Rohan and Shruti, all of it.

**Abhi's House**

"Chachu, I am going to go to the University of Mumbai. Out of all the schools I have been accepted to, it is the best. Plus, they are offering me a full paid scholarship, with housing included." Abhi spoke.

"Finally. Now you won't be dependent on us anymore," spoke his Chachi, with a scalding tone that burned Abhi's conscience, bringing back the feeling that had taken him over after his grandmother's death. Everyone that was near him always got hurt. He went out to take a talk before he got hurt even more.

**Rohan's Flat**

"I did it!" Rohan exclaimed, as he read the paper in his hand. The paper that stated his acceptance into the Delhi School of Music. "Finally I can get away from all of them, Jeet, Shruti, Tanya, Sudo, Shanaya, and… and Abhi… Abhimanyu." He began packing his bags for the train to Delhi. Luckily, they had offered him a full scholarship. He wasn't living off his father anymore.

**1****st**** of July: University of Mumbai**

_(Kukkad plays)_

_Seriously_, Abhi thought._ Can't they have come up with another song about me?_

_(Shanaya Song plays)_

Across the courtyard, where Abhi couldn't see her, Shanaya walked onto campus with the same thought as Abhi. She began walking to her hostel. On her way there, a tall handsome man that looked like Abhi barreled into her from the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he stooped down to pick up their books. God, he even sounded like Abhi, HE stood up and Shanaya only then clearly saw his face.

"Abhi?" She gasped. "You're not supposed to be here. I came here, because you wouldn't be here!"

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied, trying to disguise his sorrow at the fact that she came here to get away from him. He noticed that a smile was gracing Shanaya's face.

She looked so beautiful when she smiled. No she always looked beautiful.

_Snap out of it! _He chided himself.

Shanaya didn't notice Abhi's inner battle and threw her arms around him. "God I've missed you," she breathed into his chest.

Abhi was about to retort that it had only been two months, but then, it dawned on him, that he felt the same exact way. He loved her. So he hugged her back. They then found out that their hostel had made them roommates, due to some glitch, but as long as they were okay with it, the glitch wouldn't be fixed.

**1****st**** of July: Delhi School of Music**

Rohan began walking down the campus of his new school. He was following his dream, and no one here cared about him being the _great Ashok Nanda_'s son. He was finally out of his fahter's shadow. He pulled out his guitar and went to his hostel.


	2. Getting Together

**Aug 11, 2012: Delhi School of Music**

"Happy 19th Birthday Shanaya," Rohan whispered. It was so odd not celebrating her birthday with her. It was their tradition. It had been for ten years. He usually serenaded her at lunch at exactly twelve. "Well at least she won't be celebrating with Abhi instead of me," he consoled himself. He looked at the clock then began running. "Shit, I'm going to be late." He didn't know how wrong he was about Shanaya celebrating her birthday.

**Aug 11, 2012: University of Mumbai**

"Happy Birthday Shanaya." Shanaya woke up to see Abhi's face right in front of hers.

She scooted away then said, "Thanks."

_Wow, that was awkward._ She thought. _We almost kissed. Wait why did I move away?_

"Shanaya?" Abhi's tentative voice broke through her thoughts. "You might want to get ready quickly. We are going to be late for class. You know that he gets really mad at us if we are late."

"Right." Shanaya quickly got ready and they left.

_She doesn't like me that way anymore._ Abhi thought. _Or she thought that her breath smelled. No, you saw the look on her face, she didn't want to kiss you._With that depressing thought, he walked into the classroom.

A few hours later, at twelve, Shanaya sat in the kitchen of her hostel room staring dejectedly and picking at her food.

"Shanaya, what's wrong? You seem depressed," Abhi asked.

"It's just, Rohan usually sings to me on my birthday at twelve," Shanaya sniffed.  
_Of course. _Abhi thought. _She is still hung up on Rohan. She cares about him more than she cares about me._

"Abhi? Did you get me a present?" Shanaya asked, obviously joking, trying to break through his thoughts.

"Well, I tried to give it to you this morning, but you didn't accept it."

"I'm ready to accept it now. This morning I was just surprised. I thought that you didn't care about me that way anymore."

Abhi sighed then walked up to Shanaya and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always care about you that way," he whispered into her hair. He then separated himself from Shanaya and looked into her eyes. Her brown earnest eyes that were so innocent and full of love. Abhi leaned down and placed his lips on Shanaya's. A contented sigh escaped from Shanaya. They stood that way for several minutes before going to class. From then on, Abhi was rarely seen without Shanaya and vice versa.

**Oct 23, 2012: Some Random Town Near Mumbai**  
Shruti was walking that last circle. This was it. She was finally married. She was now Shruti Deo. "Shanaya isn't here," said a small voice in Shruti's head. But Shruti had given up on that. Sure, she and Shanaya had been best friends, but that all had changed after that dirty trick that Shruti had pulled. They had all let the competition come between them.

**Nov 23, 2012: National Law School of India University in Bangalore/span/strong/p**  
Sudo was standing in his classroom ready for his first real debate in class. If he was able to win this, his team would advance to the next round of the inter-class competition. If they advanced, Sudo would be even higher in the teacher's eyes. Kaizad Sodabottleopenerwala shuffled his tie around and began the debate.

**Jan 23, 2013: Some Construction Office Near Delhi**

Jeet Khuraana squirmed around as his tie was making him uncomfortable. He'd never had to wear a tie before. Today was a big day in Jeet's life. He was giving his job interview to become a construction worker. If all went well, in the next six years he would be supervisor.

**Feb 23, 2013: Business Center In Hyderabad**

Tanya Israni walked into the building of the Johnson Johnson office in Hyderabad. She was going in for her interview with the company head. There wasn't much to say about her. She was just planning on using her evil girlish ways to get the job. That's why she was scantily yet professionally clothed.


	3. Boys Need Jobs

**Mar 18, 2013: Delhi School ****of ****Music**

"Rohan, I have arranged a concert for you next Saturday. There will be many labels there to see you. If all goes well, you might just have yourself a record deal."

"Thank you sir." Rohan was extremely delighted. This was his chance. He could finally show his bastard of a father how much his dream was worth, and that dreams really do have no class.

**Mar 31, 2013: Ashok Nanda's Bank's Office**

"Ah, Abhi, beta, may I ask why you are here?"

"Mr. Nanda, sir, I am here to apply for a job," said Abhi.

"Of course, Abhi, this is great. There has been a job waiting here for you since the day that I met you. You are to be in a position under only me. Vice President of the ICUC Bank."

"Thank you so much sir. When do I start?"

"I expect to see you here on the first of September."

A few hours later, Abhi was back at the Hostel.

"Well? Did you get the job?!" Shanaya all but screamed.

"Relax, yes I did. The best part is that, I am going to be Vice President."

"You know, I never caught the company that you are working for."

"ICUC," Abhi mumbled under his breath.

"What?! You're working for ICUC the company that Rohan's father owns? Wait, if he thought that you were Rohan's friend, why did he hire you and give you such a high starting position? When Rohan's father retires or dies, you are going to be the head of that bank!

"I don't know why he hired me! It might have been the fact that he took a liking to me on the day that I met him. I'm pretty sure he said that there had been a job waiting for me at the company the day that I met him."

"Okay, I'm sorry for getting mad. This is actually really great for you. When do you start?"  
"The first of September."

**April 1, 2013: Delhi School of Music**  
"Dean, sir, why have I been called to your office?"

"Rohan, beta, you have been called here because Mr. Satwinder Singh, wants to offer you a record deal."

"The one and only," answered Mr. Singh.

"Sir, may I ask, are you related to Abhimanyu Singh?

"Do you mean the new Vice President of ICUC?" Rohan nodded. He couldn't believe that Abhi was the new Vice President of Rohan's father company. The fact that his father had hired Abhi at that high of a position meant that his father really did think of Abhi as his son. Not that Rohan cared. His father didn't matter too him.

"Of course I am distantly related to him, but no close relations."

"Thank you for answering my question." Rohan began looking over his new contract. He soon signed it and smiled. His dream was coming true.

**April 14, 2013: University of Mumbai**  
Abhi woke up. _I'm 20 years old today._ He thought. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth. Luckily, he didn't have school this week, as he had spring break. He set the tea and walked into Shanaya's room to see her sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She always smiled when she slept. He walked over to her and whispered her name to wake her up.

"Shanaya?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled, her response immediate.

"Get up. I've set the tea and it will be cold if you don't come to drink it soon."

"Just put it in the microwave," she replied, waving him off with a sluggish hand movement.

In reply, Abhi kissed Shanaya's cheek. She sprung up immediately.

"Thanks. Now you might want to go watch that tea of yours," she joked.

"Right," Abhi said, then ran off to the kitchen where the tea was overflowing on the stove, while Shanaya went to the bathroom to get ready. When she walked into the kitchen, she noticed the date.

"It's April 14!" She gasped.

"Yeah," agreed Abhi, wanting to see if she remembered his birthday.

"How did the time go by so fast? It's almost been a year since... since St... St. T's."

_She forgot my birthday._ Abhi thought. _Does she really care about you?_

"Anyway, I need you to do some shopping for me today. You're probably going to be done right before lunch at eleven-ish, so come back here before lunch," directed Shanaya.

"Okay, do you have a list for me?" Shanaya handed him the list. There were bizarre things on it. Bizarre like the cravings of a pregnant woman.

"Shanaya?" Abhi asked warily. "Are you preg... pregnant?"

"Me? NO. We never even... I never even...," Shanaya was shocked. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"This list is so random, I just thought that...you were...," Abhi said weakly.

"Just go," said Shanaya shoving him playfully.

"Am I that bad? At least let me finish my breakfast."

A few hours later, Abhi came home to a dark apartment. Dark except for a few floating candles. Abhi turned the lights on and then was tackled from behind.

"You messed up my surprise! Why did you turn on the lights?" Shanaya exclaimed.

"Huh?" Abhi asked.

Shanaya shook her head. "Happy Birthday, Abhi. I didn't forget it. I just had to get you out of the house so that I could bake the cake." She pointed to the candles that were on the cake, not floating in the air. They then sat down and had the cake.

"Shanaya, this is really good!"

"What, did you think that just because I'm a spoiled, little, rich girl that I don't know how to cook?"

"Yes, but I was obviously wrong. Wait, why am I doing the cooking then?"

"Because I'm too lazy to do this on a daily basis."


	4. The Girl's Got Everything

**April 30, 2013: University of Mumbai (Last Day of University)**

Shanaya looked at the letter in front of her. The letter that stated her acceptance and contained her contract for IMA (Indian Modeling Agency).

"What? I never even sent in an application! Plus, I didn't go to modeling school."

"What are you screaming about?" Abhi asked as he walked in after brushing his teeth, yawning, his hair ruffled from sleeping.

"Someone sent in an application for me at IMA, but it wasn't me. Did you do it?" Abhi shook his head. "But the only people that know about my passion to be a model are you and... and... Ro... Rohan. Do you think he did it?"

"Well, if he was the only other person who knew about this, then it was him. It can't have been that hard for him to pull together a portfolio for you," Abhi reasoned.

"You're not mad, are you?" Shanaya asked.

"Of course not, you are getting to follow your dream. We all are. I'm a little grumpy that he was the one who helped you follow your dream, but as long as you get to be a supermodel, I don't care.

"What do you mean, we all are?"

"Rohan was signed by Speed Records," Abhi answered nonchalantly.

"How do you know this, and why are you being so nonchalant about it?"

"Well, it was in an old tabloid that I saw when you sent me shopping on my birthday, and honestly, what he does, doesn't really matter to me anymore."

"So, if I listen to his CD's when they come out, you won't mind?"

"No, I would, but I can't really control you can I?"

"You know me so well." Shanaya pulled Abhi into a hug.

"Hey, I thought that you were done with the both of us," Abhi joked, as he knew that Shanaya was obviously in love with him.

"That was before I thought that I might actually meet you after high school and give you a second chance. Though I didn't really need to forgive you , did I?"

"No, you pretty much just flung yourself into my arms."

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out." Shanaya smiled. Her life was great.

"Anyway, I knew that you wanted to be a model, but I never asked you this question before, as it never crossed my mind. Why did you come to a business university, instead of going to a modelling school?"

"Because Tanya could have gone to modelling school as well. I was planning to take business, so that if modelling didn't work out then I would have a fallback plan. That way I wouldn't be at modelling school at the same time as Tanya either."

"You know, you aren't really that stupid."

"You already told me that in Thailand," Shanaya said, hitting Abhi playfully. He in turn wrapped his arms tighter around her and lifted her up. Shanaya exclaimed with delight./

"Abhi," she said, laughing. "Put me down." He put her down and then began kissing her passionately. Shanaya smiled against his lips.

**May 1, 2013: Rohan's Flat in Punjab near Speed Records **

"Happy Birthday to me," Rohan said dejectedly. He had never thought that he would be celebrating his 20th birthday alone, without Shanaya or Abhi. Usually if not even his mom managed to show he could count on Shanaya and Abhi being with him.

"Well, there is one good thing," he thought, glancing at the tabloid in front of him. "At least sending in the application for Shanaya worked. She's a model now. With her finesse, it won't be long until she achieves supermodel status."

"Rohan sprung up when he heard the doorbell. That was his manager coming to talk about Rohan's first album. Rohan soon forgot all about Shanaya and Abhi and became immersed in choosing the song for his new album.

**1, 2013: Shanaya's House**

Shanaya and Abhi sat on Shanaya's bed looking at a blue cake on her desk.

"Happy Birthday Rohan," they whispered together. Shanaya had tears running down her cheeks. Abhi hated when she cried. He quickly kissed the tears away.

"Thanks," mumbled Shanaya.

"Isn't your mother afraid of you being completely alone in a room with your boyfriend?" Abhi asked as he continued to kiss Shanaya's tears away.

"To be honest, she doesn't care. Anyway, I found us a flat that is near both places that we work."

"Us a flat?" Abhi asked. He was shocked.

"Well, yeah, weren't we going to live together after college as well? Don't worry, there are going to be two rooms just like our hostel," she added after seeing the look on Abhi's face.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I can't help pay, Shanaya."

"Don't worry. My mom will cover it. She doesn't care what I do, she gives me anything, as long as I don't complain about her latest husband."

"Huh?" Abhi asked. "Latest husband?"

"I think that my mom is on her sixth husband now. Since my birth. She had five before my birth. She divorces and gets married really often," Shanaya replied.

"Okay, let's go check out the flat."

A few hours later, Abhi and Shanaya were at their new flat, completely moved in. It was already purchased and everything.

"Wow, that was fast," Abhi said.

"Yeah, if you liked it, all we had to do was sign the contract and pay."

"Your mom hired you people to help you move?"

"I guess that she was happy to get me out of the house so that she could be inappropriate with her newest husband." Shanaya shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks for the image," Abhi replied.

"Ha. Anyway, I got my first gig. I'm modelling for a Gucci show on Saturday."

"How are you already modelling for Gucci?"

"I guess that the head of IMA really like my pictures and thought that I could do it?" Shanaya guessed. "I don't know."

"Anyway, I think that we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Our success? The fact that we are getting our dream jobs? I don't know. I just feel that we should celebrate."

"Abhi, are you okay? This isn't the Abhi that I know," Shanaya said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Abhi smiled. "How about this? You get to cook."

"Or you could cook," Shanaya countered.

"I'll give you a kiss and you cook."

"Okay, but you have to uphold your side of the bargain first."

"Done," replied Abhi. He then began to uphold his side of the bargain, all thoughts of cooking gone from both their heads.


	5. Dreams Do Come True

**May 3, 2013: Gucci Show**

"Next up is Shanaya Singhania, our showstopper, modelling a gorgeous, tan handbag made out of the finest leather."

"Shanaya Singhania doesn't sound right anymore. Shanaya Singh would sound ten times better," Abhi thought. On the ramp, Shanaya had the same thought.

"That's only going to happen if he proposes," Shanaya thought. She then directed her attention to her current job.

After the show the head of IMA came up to talk to Shanaya.

"Great job. You might just be a supermodel in a year or two," she complimented.

Thank you so much," Shanaya replied. She was able to remain nonchalant on the outside, but inside she was squealing with joy. After the head left, Abhi came up to her.

"You did great. There is just one thing that I don't like about your new job."

"What is that?" Shanaya asked.

"People besides me get to stare at you hungrily and I can't do anything about it."

Shanaya smiled. "Those stares don't matter to me one bit. There is only one stare that makes me tingle involuntarily. Only one stare that is produced by intoxicating love- filled eyes that can capture my eyes and hold them there for ages. Only one person who has stolen countless hearts. Only one of the person that I love."

"And whose stare might that be?"

"Yours," Shanaya whispered, love coating every syllable that came out of her mouth.

"Should we go home now before we do something that will end up in the tabloids?"

"Yes, I don't want the news to leak that I am with someone."

"Why not?"

"Because, if they find out that we are living together, then they will assume that we... we... Anyway that wouldn't be good for either of our reputations." They left the hall at different times. In the car, Abhi asked Shanaya a question.

"So you're not ashamed of me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be? I love you. I promise that I will never be ashamed of you."

Abhi gasped. This was the first time that Shanaya had said out loud that she loved him.

"What?" Shanaya asked, confused at why Abhi had gasped.

"You love me."

"Of course I do."

"You've never said it out loud before."

"I didn't? Okay. But I just said it at the hall."

" Yes but you didn't use those exact words." After a while he added, "I love you too."

"Finally. I thought that I was going to have too wait until we got home for you to say that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." As soon as they got home, Abhi pulled Shanaya into a hug.

"We're not going to do something that we will regret tomorrow," Shanaya said firmly.

"Can we get close?" Abhi asked as he began to kiss Shanaya's neck.

"Maybe," Shanaya replied coyly.

"Don't play with me."

"Fine." Shanaya pulled Abhi's head from her neck to her lips. "I'd rather you kiss my lips. Whenever you kiss my neck, you turn me on. That is not something that I can afford."

"Why not?" Abhi asked, as he leaned back down to her neck. Shanaya was not strong enough to pull his head back up.

"I need to go to the gym more often."

"You didn't answer my question," Abhi said as he stood upright again. "Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to be am unmarried, pregnant 19 year old."

"This would have been the perfect moment to propose if I had already bought the ring," Abhi thought. "But, would she say yes?"

"Abhi? Are you still in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry I was just distracted."

"By what?"

"Something. I will probably tell you soon.

"How soon," pressed Shanaya.

"I don't know possibly two years. I have to establish a job and a house first."

"He was thinking about proposing to me!" Shanaya thought excitedly.

"Good night," said Abhi with a yawn.

"Maine yeh dil ki dol tumko dih hai." Shanaya said, quoting her bit from the song Radha.

"I know," replied Abhi. "I won't play with it.

After Abhi left, Shanaya whispered, "I hope not."

**May 15, 2013: Speed Records**

"This is it," Rohan thought. "One minute until my dream comes true. One minute until my album releases." And then, it unveiled. Immediately Rohan looked at the sales board. The numbers were rapidly rising.

"Is one of those numbers Shanaya, Abhi or my parents?" He thought. But he forgot all about that when he glanced back at the sales board. The song promos had worked. People really wanted to buy his album. Rohan smiled. This career might just work out.

**May 15, 2013: Shanaya and Abhi's Flat**

"Abhi, I'm going out," Shanaya called to Abhi.

"Where and why," he replied.

"The convenience store near by to do some quick shopping."

"See you."

Shanaya left quickly to avoid further questioning. Even though Abhi had been somewhat okay with her listening to Rohan's albums, she felt he would be disappointed if she did do it. So, to avoid making Abhi sad, she would just listen to Rohan's songs privately. She quickly purchased the album and then bought some feminine things to put on top of it so Abhi wouldn't want to look inside the bag.

"Abhi's right," she thought. "I really am not that stupid."

When she got back, her prediction proved to be correct. After Abhi noticed the products at the top of the bag, he did not want to probe further into the bag for fear of what other, in his mind, horrors he would find. Shanaya quickly went to her room, without worrying about being disturbed, as Abhi was researching ICUC Bank again, and began to listen to Rohan's album through her ear buds.

"Wow," she marveled in her mind. "These songs are really good."

When she was done, she went to the kitchen to cook dinner and surprise Abhi. By the time she had finished, Abhi had come into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's all this?" He asked, ignoring Shanaya gasp of surprise.

"It was a surprise," Shanaya answered grumpily. "Why do you always ruin the surprises that I set up for you, but always catch me off guard when you plan a surprise for me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just have bad timing?" He joked. "Okay, I'm sorry. Thank you for cooking for me. I love it when you do that."

"That's why I did it. I remember that you commented on my wonderful cooking on your birthday." They then sat down to eat the scrumptious dinner that Shanaya had made.

_**Translation: Maine yeh dil ki dol tumko dih hai. - I have given the beat of this heart to you.**_

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Student Of The Year. It belongs to whoever wrote and/or produced it.

**A/N: We're finally on Year 2. Well Year 2 started last chapter but I forgot to add an A/N. Forgive me if I change some of the details from the movie by mistake. I'm trying my best. Also, I don't live in India, so if I mess universities or anything like that up, I'm sorry. Anyway, please review.**


	6. First Days, Going Public And More Deaths

**A/N: I know that I skipped a lot of time between May and August but I just felt that I need to get this story moving. :) Also, Abhi isn't thinking of Shanaya as a slave in this chapter, he just loves her a lot and doesn't want her to go to someone else.**

**August 11, 2013: Shanaya and Abhi's Flat**

Shanaya woke up and looked around. There was no Abhi in sight.

"He didn't forget, he is probably planning me a surprise," she assured herself. She got up and brushed her teeth and such, then went to the kitchen, where she saw Abhi making breakfast like he did every morning.

"Good morning," he said, without turning back to look at her.

"How did you know that I was here without looking at me?" She asked, her voice filled with shock.

"On your birthday, you are always out of your room by 7:15,"he replied.

"Did you pay that much attention to me?"

"I still do," he replied as he turned around, after turning off the stove, a twinkling smile gracing his handsome features. Shanaya smiled and then walked up to Abhi and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning to you to," she said, her voice muffled by Abhi's shirt.

"Let's eat."

Only then did Shanaya noticed that the table was covered with her favorite breakfast foods.

"That's my first present to you," Abhi said as he stood behind Shanaya and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's my second?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Here," he replied as he began to kiss her.

After about half an hour of this, Shanaya broke it off. "You really do have bad timing. But my present isn't over yet. There better be more waiting for me after I get back from my show," she warned.

"What are you modelling this time?" He asked.

"Bikini swimsuits," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?!" Abhi couldn't believe it. His Shanaya was going to be modelling bikini swimsuits for other people. At lot of men were probably going to be there to stare at Shanaya.

"Abhi, remember what I said. The only stare that matters is yours," she tried to console him. "Also I'm ready to go public."

"You are?"

Shanaya nodded. "As long as absolutely no one gets any clues that we are living together."

"Done." Abhi was so happy. Even though he couldn't tell people to stop staring at Shanaya, he could still stake his claim. Shanaya was his.

**August 13, 2013: Rohan's Flat**

"Why did tabloids always deliver bad news?" Rohan thought. "Shanaya was with Abhi. They were together. After all that happened, Shanaya got together with him and didn't even bother to make peace with or contact me."

**September 1, 2013: ICUC Office**

Abhi walked into his new office building. He had memorized the map, so he, the new Vice President, wouldn't have to ask anyone for directions. The workers probably already resented him as it was. They most likely wouldn't hesitate to give him faulty directions. He went to his office to find Mr. Nanda waiting for him.

"Good, Abhi. Being early on your first day is a sign of dedication," Mr. Nanda complimented.

"Thank you sir."

"Now I will let you get to work. This is your assistant, Ms. Sandhya Joshi. She is here to assist you with anything you need. Your first job is to look at what other businesses might be a good idea to invest in. The files contain information on every business that we have not invested in yet. Take a look over them to get an idea of how each business works."

Abhi nodded then got to work.

"Sandhya, could you fetch me a cup of coffee. I think that I am going to need it," Abhi said, as he looked over the piles of files on his desk.

An hour later, Abhi walked to Mr. Nanda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Nanda called. Abhi walked in.

"Abhi, do you need help with anything?" Mr. Nanda asked.

"No, I'm done."

"Already?" Mr. Nanda checked his watch. "It's only been an hour."

"I work hard."

"Okay. Where is your work."

Abhi handed over the files. "The companies marked with a 'I' are good places to invest, the places marked 'F' are places that may get better over the years, but aren't likely too, and the ones marked with 'N' should not be invested in as we would lose a lot of money."

"I'm impressed," Mr. Nanda said. "You have a very good future with this bank." your next task is to look over the companies that we currently have placed investments with and decide which ones should be withdrawn, raised or left the same. The files are in your desk drawer. When you have finished, send the files with your assistant and you can go home for the day."

With that order, Abhi left. Soon after he was done and he sent Sandhya with the papers. Then he left the office and was home in time for lunch, only too walk into the apartment to hear crying noises coming from Shanaya's room. He rushed into her room to see Shanaya sobbing on the bed.

"Shanaya, what's wrong?" He asked as he engulfed her in a hug.

"My mom died! She had a sudden fatal heart attack and was dead within minutes! I mean, I know.. that... that she... she wasn't... always... the... the best mom, but she... she... was...still... my... my mom!" Shanaya sniffled.

Abhi didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly tell her that her earrings didn't suit her, because well, everything suited her. He chose to simply tighten his embrace. "Don't worry it's all going to be okay. You have me. I'm going to be there for you."

Shanaya nodded then buried her head in Abhi's chest. When she sat upright again, her face was covered with tears. Abhi quickly kissed them away.

"Thanks," Shanaya said. "She left me everything."

"Huh?" Abhi asked.

"She left me everything that she owned. That was a lot. Can you sell the big house for me?"

Abhi nodded, and then got a tissue for her.

"Your nose is running. It doesn't fit with your classy look," he said, causing Shanaya to crack a smile.

"We were so naive back then. I used to think that Rohan flirting with Tanya was the worst thing that could happen to me."

"And I used to think that you choosing Rohan over me was the worst thing that could happen to me. Until my grandmother died."

"When we kissed, I thought that things were looking up for us."

"Then Rohan began to hate us."

"But it **is** getting better now," Shanaya finished.

"Yes it is," Abhi agreed.


	7. Houses

**September 30, 2013: Louis Vuitton Show**

Shanaya was walking down the ramp, her eyes focused on Abhi. Here she was the model, yet he was the one that she wanted to look at. Soon afterward, the show ended. The head of IMA came up to her again.

"Congrats, you've achieved supermodel status in our agency, which is accepted all over the world," she said.

"Thank you so much." After the head left, Abhi came up to her.

"So what was this talk about?"

"I'm a supermodel now!" She squealed, quiet enough that no one would here her squealing, but loud enough that Abhi heard her enthusiasm.

"Great," Abhi congratulated her. "Uh, what does that mean again?"

Shanaya shook her head patronizingly, then answered his question. "It means that I am going to be the one of the first people that they call for any shows, I'm almost always going to be showstopper, and I can demand somewhat outrageous amounts of money. It pretty much means that I'm really prominent in the industry."

"What does showstopper mean again?"

"You are completely clueless about the model industry aren't you? That's kind of funny, considering that your company has investments in almost the whole industry. Anyway, a showstopper is the person who wears the main outfit of the collection and gets to walk down the ramp with the designer."

"You mean, what you did at your first show?"

Shanaya nodded. "I'm really tired. Can we go home?" She asked.

In reply, Abhi began to steer her out of the hall. "You need to stop having shows on week nights."

**October 1, 2013: Rohan's Flat**

"I'm ready to buy a house," thought Rohan. "I've got the money and a job." He immediately went online and began searching up houses that were up on the market.

"I found it!" He exclaimed. "A mansion that fits all my needs. The best part is that it's bigger than my father's house."

**November 16, 2013: Shanaya and Abhi's Flat**

Abhi had just gotten back from work and noticed that Shanaya wasn't there yet.

"She always cooks dinner," he thought. "She's not back yet, so I'll do it for her and surprise her. Now what are her favorite foods?"

When Shanaya walked into the flat, she noticed her favorite foods, but didn't see Abhi anywhere.

"Abhi, I know that you are here somewhere." Suddenly, she felt a pair of firm and familiar arms slip around her waist. Abhi's scent washed over her. He always smelled like musk and laundry detergent. A strange combination, but it worked. She sighed.

"You're right," he said. "I am here somewhere."

"I like you better here than anywhere else."

"Even better than here," he asked, moving to kiss her.

Shanaya shook her head in answer to his question, then moved away from his lips.

"What was that?" He asked. His question went unanswered as Shanaya pushed her lips against his passionately.

"Nothing," she said as she broke away. In response to Abhi's longing look, she spoke again. "You always have to leave them wanting more."

"Am I just a them to you?"

"No, you are the one that I am in love with. That makes it all the more important to keep you. If you want more, you won't stray.

"But why would I stray?" Abhi asked, mystified. "I love you too. Even more than you love me."

"Are we getting into this again?"

"Well, I won last time."

Shanaya chuckled and then sat down at the table.

After dinner, Abhi was sitting with Shanaya on his lap.

"You know," she said. "It's getting to crowded here. I think it is time that we get a house."

"Why, don't you like being so close to me?" Abhi asked, pulling Shanaya closer into his chest and making his hold on her more firm.

"Abhi. stop joking!"

"Fine. You know we can afford a mansion," he quietly added.

"I know, and I want to get one."

"Isn't that a little bit to ambitious when you just achieved supermodel?"

"Abhi, I just told you not to joke. I'm serious."

"No, you are Shanaya."

Shanaya swatted Abhi playfully.

"Ow!"

"I didn't even hit you that hard."

"It still hurt, because it was coming from you. It hurt here," he said pointing to his heart. "Because I made you upset."

"Stop being so sentimental." Shanaya tried to keep her tone aloof, but her eyes betrayed how touched she was, even though he was joking. "Anyway, back to the topic. We need a house. This flat is too small now, and when we have children, they very well can't live here."

"Our children?"Abhi asked, causing Shanaya to blush horribly. "I didn't know that you wanted kids. I thought that you just wanted to continue your career."

"Well, I really want to be able to give a child the attention that I wasn't given, the proper father and siblings that I wasn't given."

"The parents that I didn't get to keep," Abhi added.

"And the love and support that Rohan didn't receive," Shanaya finished.

After a long pause Abhi asked another question. "I'm going to be that father, right?"

"Of course, unless you don't want to."

"No, I do."

"Just promise me that you will never, ever be like Rohan's father. Not business wise, but in how you parent. Always be supportive of your child. Don't discourage his dreams."

Abhi nodded. "Weren't we talking about houses?"

Shanaya nodded and then went to the computer to look at houses that were on the market in Mumbai. Finally, she found one.

"That's it," Abhi said, over Shanaya's shoulder, where she didn't know that he was. "Sorry," he added as Shanaya lurched. "Anyway, that house should be the one that we buy."

"I'm already calling the agent," she said.

A few minutes later, Shanaya got off the phone. Abhi immediately began to hound her.

"What did she say?"

Shanaya giggled. "What are you, a nine year old child? She said that we should come by the property tomorrow evening, look at it, and then if we like it, we can sign the papers and the house will be ours."

"Great. What time are you done with your rehearsal tomorrow? I can get off of work by four in the afternoon."

"My rehearsal ends at the same time."

"Okay, it is getting really late so we should go to bed soon."

Shanaya nodded and then went to her room to get ready for bed. When she walked back to her door, she bumped into Abhi.

"Oof!" She noticed Abhi standing in front of her, a concerned glance covering his face. "Were you waiting for me to come out?"

Abhi nodded.

"Are you really that obsessive?"

"No, I just didn't want you to miss my good night to you," he said as he moved to kiss her. After a few minutes of this, Shanaya separated herself from Abhi.

"We have work tomorrow," she reminded him. "Do you think that kissing me stops me from being mad every time?"

"Well, it has worked so far," Abhi reasoned.

Shanaya shook her head, then went to bed. Abhi followed suit except, he went to his own room.


	8. Lost and Found

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late! I had state testing this week and my dad didn't let me on the computer to type it up. I already had it written but couldn't get to the computer to transfer it from my notebook. Apparently your 6th grade state test scores really matter for college. :) I really hope that the long chapter makes up for it. Also, some of you probably noticed that I changed the rating to 'T' because that I feel it is more appropriate for this fanfiction. So, I won't be graphic but yeah... Enough of my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: Student Of The Year does not belong to me. :-(**

**Also thank you, shreyagupta97, PinkRose99, Cammie3 and Sabrina for reviewing. I realize that this is really late, but thanks. :)  
**

**November 17, 2013: Property That Shanaya and Abhi Are Looking At**

I like it," Abhi said, as the tour ended.

"Me too," Shanaya agreed. "It just fits. I can't explain it."

"Great," Natasha, the agent, said as she clapped her hands together in this odd, overenthusiastic way. "Now we just have to agree on the price."

"The website stated the price as 3 crore rupees. That is how much we are willing to pay."

Natasha tried to negotiate, but with Abhi and Shanaya on the other side, the price didn't budge one bit. Soon they had made the payment and the house was theirs.

"I just realized," Shanaya began. "We earn a lot of money."

"Really?" Abhi asked sarcastically.

Shanaya gave him a glare. "I know how stupid that sounds. Anyway, we should donate some. I mean, even my mom couldn't afford the mansion that we just bought. You have only been working since September and me since May. We can already afford to spend this much, without a dent in our accounts."

"I know. We will donate."

Shanaya nodded and then walked into Abhi's outstretched arms.

"We're going to hire movers right?" He asked as he got his phone out of his pocket. After glancing at Shanaya to see her nod, he dialed the number.

"Hello, we would like to hire your services for tomorrow evening." He paused, listening to what the person on the other line had to say.

"You can't come until this weekend?" He glanced at Shanaya.

"It's okay," she mouthed. Abhi nodded and went back to his conversation.

"Yes, that is fine. Saturday at three is great." He then proceeded to give the movers their new and old address.

"Next order of business. Selling our flat," Shanaya said.

Abhi nodded and they got to work.

**November 20, 2013: Rohan's New Mansion**

Rohan paced his new room as the movers put the final touches on his new mansion.

"A housewarming party?" He thought. "Shanaya always organizes these kinds of things for me."

"Sir, we are done." The movers' voice brought Rohan back to reality. Rohan nodded and the movers left, as he had paid them when they first arrived.

"I don't have Shanaya anymore!" He exclaimed. "But Mr. Singh did say that it will help me build contacts. After all, connections are what get you places in this industry."

Soon, Rohan had an idea. He went on his computer and searched for party planners. At first, he got a load of shit about clowns and some place called 'Pump It Up' where kids could jump. He tried a more refined search.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere," he thought as he found his new planner, Priya Krishnamurti.

**December 15, 2013: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Do you think that it was wise to invite so many people?" Shanaya asked Abhi, as she looked at the swarms of people, that were their guests, entering the mansion.

"Both our industries require connections. We really can't get anywhere without them. So to answer you question, yes, I do think that it is wise."

"Why are you being so diplomatic? Stop it."

"I have to be diplomatic. My colleagues are here. They already think of me as an inexperienced child. I don't need or want to fuel that. I need to prove them wrong."

"Did you ever give anyone, anyone at all, a reason to think that?" Shanaya asked curiously.

"I think that they just really resent my high position."

Shanaya nodded and then dragged Abhi to greet Mister and Mrs. Nanda.

"HI, Gayatri auntie," Shanaya said.

"Hi Shanaya, can I talk to you in private?" Shanaya nodded and allowed herself to be led away by Gayatri, casting an apologetic glance at Abhi. However, she wasn't sad at all. She didn't want to be in the company of Mr. Nanda. He creeped her out. The way his voice was sugary sweet one second and filled with venom the next second. It was odd.

Abhi, however didn't notice Shanaya's glance as he was engrossed in his conversation with Mr. Nanda.

"Abhi, I am very pleased with your progress. You have been doing very well."

"Thank you,sir."

"Now what do you think about the latest advance that Intel has had?"

"I think that our investment will reap many benefits for the company."

Nearby, Gayatri was talking to Shanaya.

"Shanaya, have you heard from Rohan?"

Shanaya fidgeted uncomfortably. This wasn't exactly a good topic. "Auntie, we haven't been in contact with each other. But he is the reason that I'm a model," she added, in an attempt to patch things up, after seeing Gayatri's expression.

"He is?" Gayatri gasped.

"He sent in my application. Anyway, I do know that he is okay."

"Everyone knows that! He is that rising star of the music industry!"

"Auntie, what's wrong? You never snap, not at anyone."

"I feel so bad. All those years, I never tried to defend Rohan. I just stood by as his spirit was completely crushed. On the day he left, I didn't do anything!" Gayatri's voice was rising and attracting attention.

"Calm down, Auntie," Shanaya soothed.

Gayatri paused for a moment before continuing. "I want to make it up to him. I wasn't the mother that I wanted to be for him because I was afraid of what Ashok would say."

Shanaya nodded. "I don't know exactly where he lives but I know that it's some mansion in Punjab. He's having a housewarming party in a few days."

"How do you know?" Gayatri eyed Shanaya suspiciously. "You said that you weren't in contact with him anymore."

"Yes, but it seems that he hired a planner. I'm guessing that she invited everyone in his phone book."

"Can I see the invite?" Gayatri looked at it and tucked the address away. "Are you going?"

Shanaya shook her head. "I don't think that would be appropriate. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to my other guests." She left and walked up to Abhi as the same time as Anjali, a colleague of Abhi's.

"Hey Abhi, you're looking cute today," Anjali said. "So I was thinking, you and me dinner tomorrow?"

"Excuse me, I'm his girlfriend." Shanaya was super pissed.

"Oh. Whatever. Abhi?"

"No, I don't want to have dinner with you," Abhi finally spoke.

"You'll come around," Anjali said as she left.

"Did you see that?! She was flirting with you _and_ asked you out, right _in front_ of _me_!"

"Doesn't matter, honey. Do you think that it's going to make a difference for me?" Abhi pulled Shanaya into a hug. She remained there for a little while, then broke away.

"We're in public. Come on let's mingle."

**December 16, 2003: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan walked into his mansion to see a sight that would have shocked many. "Ma?" Rohan couldn't believe it. He stumbled and dropped his guitar case.

"Rohan, main hi hoon.* Main yaha teri mafi mangne aayi hoon*"

"Why ma? What makes you think that I can forgive you?"

"Rohan, mujhe paatha hai* main*-"

"-No ma," Rohan interrupted. "On the day I left, you as good as disowned me. Ashok said that I wasn't his son. You didn't contradict him. If I'm not his son, then I'm not yours either."

"Rohan," his mother said, reaching for him.

"What?! Am I just supposed to pretend that the first _20_ hurt and betrayal filled years of my life didn't happen? I know that Ashok -" He spit the name out. "-is a bastard and I never wanted to get close to him anyway. But you, you were supposed to be my mother! You _are _supposed to be my mother! Yeah, you were his wife first, and bhai's mother first, but once I was born, I should have been your first priority!"

"I know, I was afraid. I'm not anymore. I'm here to make up as much of that 20 years as I can. I want to help you with the party."

"How do you know about my party?" Anger vanished from Rohan's tone.

"Shanaya told me at her housewarming party."

"How did Shanaya know?"

"She got an evite. Apparently your planner sent it to everyone on your contact list. My only query is, why didn't your father and I get one?"

"Priya," Rohan cursed under his breath. "You aren't on my contact list. Anyway, is Shanaya coming?"

Gayatri shook her head. "I believe that her exact words were, ' I don't think that would be appropriate.'"

Rohan didn't say anything, but the tears pooling in his eyes, that he was trying to blink away, spoke for him. Gayatri walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thanks, ma," he mumbled as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"This is why you need me."

"I'm ok." Rohan pulled his head away. "When do you have to go back?"

"Not for a least a week."

"Okay, you can help with the party. I'll call Priya and tell her."

"Who's Priya," his mother asked, her eyes twinkling.

"It's nothing like that. She's my new event planner. according to my label head, I am going to have to throw a lot of parties if the public likes me."

"I've listened to your songs, they are really good."

Rohan nodded and went to get his cell phone. He dialed Priya's number. After two rings she picked up.

"Well, if it isn't my new rock star client."

Rohan chuckled. "My mother wants to help with the party. Something about making up 20 years of horrible parenting."

"Okay, Ill come over tomorrow and talk to her."

"Great. Now that that is taken care of, why did you invite _everyone_ on my contact list?"

"I thought that you would want those people there. You know, if you're planning on being a rock star, you are going to have to throw large parties.

"It's not that. You invited Shanaya and Abhi."

There was a pause. "Do you mean the VP of ICUC and the supermodel? They make a great couple. Why were they on your contact list?"

"I know that they make a great couple! Anyway, we used to be best friends in high school. Shanaya and I were dating until one day, I walked in on her and Abhi kissing. Ever since then..." He let his sentence drop.

Priya understood. "Okay. Anyway by. Remember to be in your house on December 20th." She hung up.

**December 19, 2013: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Abhi, are you sure that we shouldn't go to Rohan's party? He's probably feeling really bad. It's been a year and a half, I've gotten over it. Can't you get over it too?"

Abhi shook his head. "The part that hurts is that I made all the mistakes. _I _kissed you. _I_ was the that his father preferred. But I'm mad at him for letting come between us."

"Abhi, were any of those mistakes? The second wasn't even your fault. As for the first one, do you regret it? It's not your fault." Abhi only shook his head and turned away. Shanaya, sensing a lost cause, wrapped her arms around him. "All right. I don't want to start an argument."

**December 31, 2013: Abhi and Shanaya's Mansion**

Shanaya and Abhi stood in their house, looking at the clock. There was one minute until twelve.

"Was it smart not to go to a party this year?"

"Abhi, this is much better. We're together and alone."

"Why do you want to be alone?" Abhi asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shanaya responded by kissing him passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"What was that about? I wasn't serious."

"Happy New Year," Shanaya said breathlessly. Abhi glanced at the clock again and noticed that it was 12:03.

"Happy New Year. Now, I liked where we were a few seconds ago." Once again in response, Shanaya threw herself at him and their lips met. Abhi's hands slipped to Shanaya's waist and tugged her closer by the hooks of her pants. His hands then slipped through the lining of Shanaya's shirt. She gasped when his hands met her warm skin.

"Did I hurt you?" He murmured as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"Your hands are cold," she mumbled, barely able to speak as Abhi's intoxicating scent washed over her.

"Should I move them?"

Shanaya shook her head. "Never," she whispered. Even so, Abhi moved his hands and pulled himself away from Shanaya. She clung to him.

"What was that?"

"You always have to leave them wanting more," he quoted.

Shanaya disregarded his comment and began to kiss Abhi again. She half expected him to pull away, but he didn't. His desire was too high.

"You are too dangerous," Abhi said. Shanaya decided to test her new found weapon. She pushed Abhi against the wall and deepened the kiss. As she expected, he slipped his hands under her shirt again. This time, Shanaya was ready for the cold and didn't gasp. She turned around, still in his embrace, and he swept her hair away. Shanaya moaned softly when Abhi's lips began caressing her neck.

"We're going too far."

"Shanaya, I don't want to stop."

"I don't want to either, but we have too." Abhi relented and sat down in a chair. Shanaya immediately went and sat on his lap.

"I just realized," she began. "It might have been extremely dumb to invite everyone to the party. I mean. now everyone knows that we_live _together.

"This place is so big, they won't think that we... you know."

**January 15, 2004: Priya's Flat**

Rohan walked into Priya's flat and heard shuffling coming from her room. He was there to discuss the new party that he had to hold for the label executives.

"Priya, are you decent?"

"Almost!"

Rohan shrugged and went into her room, expecting to see Priya in her unmentionables. Instead, he saw a slightly- younger- than- she- was- supposed- to- be girl, with her back to him, trying to pull on a pair of tall heeled boots.

"Priya?"

She turned around. "What are you doing?!"

Rohan ignored her question. "Aren't you supposed to be 20?"

Priya sighed. "Promise you won't tell." Rohan nodded and she continued. "I'm 17. When I was one, my family went on a cruise. There was a storm and I fell overboard. Luckily, I was rescued by Mr. Krishnamoorthy. When we searched up my family, there was no sign of Priya Singhania. When I was 10, I left and began my business and here I am now."

Rohan felt sick. "Shanaya _never _mentioned you."

"I told you, they got rid of any record of me. Wait, how do you know Shanaya?"

"You know, even for a 17 year- old, you're pretty dense. We've been over this. We were best friends for 10 years. We dated for four. Until I caught her and Abhi kissing in his room."

"His room?"

"Yeah, but they were fully clothed. Abhi is really responsible, so it wouldn't have gone farther than that anyway. Why do you care anyway?"

"She's my sister. Even if I hen't been present in her life, I still love her. Also, just because I'm three years younger than her doesn't mean that I can't look out for her. Can you tell me what she was like before she was a supermodel?"

"She was funny and sweet and kind." Rohan smiled. "She was also a little insecure, but she almost never let it show. I'm guessing that was because her family was broken. Probably because of your disappearance, your mother changed. She divorced your father, who knows why, he was a great man, and married five other men, one after another. She gave Shanaya everything that she wanted, but your mother was just broken. Anyway, I'm sorry for your loss."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Your mother died in November."

"And I'm only hearing about this 2 months later?" Priya asked sniffling, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. Rohan had no idea what to do. There was nothing, _nothing _worse than a crying 17 year old girl. When Shanaya had been the age, she had ten times as emotional, and it had been hell. Rohan opted for patting her on the back and muttering, 'it's ok.' What else could he do?

It wasn't until several hours later that Rohan realized he had finally thought of Shanaya without losing it.

**February 14, 2004: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya woke up to see Abhi sleeping soundly next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She giggled, causing Abhi to wake up.

"I believe that your room is all the way across the hall," she said.

"I wanted to wish you a Happy Valentines Day," he said plaintively, like a small child. Shanaya got up, dragging Abhi with her, and went to the bathroom. Abhi already had an extra toothbrush there, just in case. They both quickly brushed their teeth.

"Since we both don't have to work today, I thought that we could spend the day out."

I thought that we could stay here," Abhi said, gesturing to Shanaya's bed.

"Abhi!" Shanaya swatted him. "You are so much different, in a good way, now that we're in a relationship. I've never known you to be so open."

**A/N: This is where it gets a little heated and things happen, but it doesn't go above the rating of 'T'. Just skip it if you're really innocent. (PinkRose99)**

Later, when they got back home, Shanaya went to take a shower. When she came out, her robe hung loosely one her bare shoulder. Abhi pulled her towards him and began kissing her shoulder. He went slowly up kissing her neck, jaw, all the way up to her lips.

"Stop," Shanaya mumbled weakly. It was obvious that she wasn't really trying to resist, as she was pushing herself into the kiss. "You know what?" She broke away as she said this. "Screw that, I'm on birth control anyway."

"Wha... What? Bir... Birth... Con... Control?"

Shanaya nodded. "And you have condoms."

"Wha... What? I do?"

"Yes! Are you done being confused?" She got up, went to Abhi's dresser, dug for a while in the bottom drawer, and pulled out a package of 'Paradise Condoms'.

"Where in the world did I get those? I didn't even know that they existed. I thought they were some fake brand made for Ra. One."

"Never mind that."

They spent the night doing what young couples in love do.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a really crappy chapter ending, but cut me some slack. I'm 11, I don't think that I should be doing smut and lemons. Any, please review. I have absolutely NO idea what to do next. Should I keep Priya as a full on OC, or did you not like her? That was my longest chapter yet! Almost 3,400 words!**

**Translations:**

_main hi hoon - it is me_

_main yaha mafi mangne aayi hoon - I am here to ask for you forgiveness_

_mujhe paatha hai - I know_

_main - I_

_bhai - brother_


	9. Proposal

**A/N: Some of you probably noticed that there is like a two year gap between the last chapter and this one. I realized that this story was moving really slowly so I sped it up. Just a bit. Hope you like this chapter!**

**April 1, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Shanaya?" Abhi asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Shanaya replied distractedly, while setting the tea.

"Please look at me." Shanaya sighed, then turned around to look at Abhi. "I'm ready to tell you what I was thinking about two years ago on the day of your first modelling show." Abhi got down on one knee. Shanaya gasped.

"Shanaya, you are the love of my life, the woman of my dreams. I've loved you from the day that my eyes met your gulabi aankhen*.

_*Like Red Color like filled with sorrow and passion and love which is mentioned by poet Faiz_  
_That type of love which is more than just love that type of love_  
_The pain today which I suffered was more than usual pain_  
_What happened I don't know but I know what ever happened, happened more_  
_If same happened to you, I will say that it happened more to me_  
_I am feeling that my sleep has broken for the first time_  
_I see the morning by rubbing my eyes_  
_Sun is shining more taking your shine day is on its top_  
_Moonlight informs tell me about that_  
_Keeping all brightness my moon is here but hidden_  
_If this happens when you meet me, and you disappear with me_  
_It will happen slowly be patient oh my heart_  
_When many stars broke and started to fell down_  
_I started to wish little bit more and more for your heart_  
_Crazy heart, more and more sometimes doesn't listen to me_  
_Love that is like real love*_ is what we have. Will you marry me?" Abhi pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a small sparkling diamond. The ring looked like it was made just for Shanaya's hand.

"Is this an April Fools joke?" Shanaya asked warily.

"No. Would I buy a ring if it were a joke?"

"Then...," Shanaya paused.

"Oh no, she is going to refuse me," Abhi thought.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shanaya screamed. "Did you really think that I would say no?" Abhi stood up with a smile on his face, slid the ring onto Shanaya's finger, and kissed her ring. Shanaya shook her head and brought his lips to hers. They stood that way for several minutes until a timer rang and Shanaya had to go fix the tea.

**April 2, 2015: Rohan's House**

Rohan at the tabloid in front of him.

**Shanaya Singhania Engaged To Abhimanyu Singh**

_Supermodel Shanaya Singhania is now engaged to India's new business tycoon, Abhimanyu Singh. Shanaya Singhania was first seen sporting her new ring yesterday afternoon at the rehearsal for her Versace show._

The article contained much more, but Rohan was too shocked to continue reading.

"What?! Shanaya is getting married to Abhi?! I knew that I would never get her, but I never thought that she would end up with Abhi. I guess that was my consolation. No matter how much they loved each other, I was sure that she hated us after that fight that Abhi and I had. I guess she just hates me then," Rohan thought.

**April 2, 2015: Some Random House In A Random Town In Near Mumbai**

Shruti looked at the newspaper in front of her that stated Abhi's engagement to Shanaya."

"That's good. We all knew that they were meant to be together," she thought, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She was two months along now.

**April 2, 2005: Business Center In Hyderabad**

Tanya Israni put down the tabloid that she was reading. She couldn't believe that Shanaya had become a supermodel!

_That doesn't matter. All that matter is that Shanaya is finally off the market. Rohan will finally stop pining over her. I just have to find out where he lives._ She thought. Little did she know that Rohan had moved on long ago and already done 15 girls. He was just upset at the true loss of his friendship.

**April 2, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"How did the press learn about our engagement so fast?" Abhi asked, disconcerted that the press had published this only a day after they actually got engaged.

"I think I know." Abhi looked up as Shanaya said this. "One of the girl's in the Versace show that I'm doing's dad manages the Kay Jewelers near here. That's where you went right?" Abhi nodded.

"In the article it said that I was first seen wearing it at my rehearsal, because I'm never taking it off, and probably told her father. He probably recognized the ring as the one that he had sold to you, and reported it to the press," Shanaya explained. Abhi just nodded as he took it all in. "Why do you care so much anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just guess that I didn't know how careful we would have to be about what we do. I mean, whatever we do that isn't natural or is bad is going to be in the papers faster than we can say, 'oops'," he replied.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a supermodel and you are the new business tycoon of India. We are gold material for the press. "

"I just didn't know that all of this came with success."

Shanaya nodded then pulled Abhi into a hug. "Don't let it get to you," She told him. "Soon they are probably going to start publishing editions that feature you cheating on me or vice versa." Abhi nodded.

"You aren't going to cheat on me are you?" Shanaya asked worriedly.

"Why would I? We are engaged! Plus, I love you too much." Abhi laughed then continued. "Don't be so insecure."

"That's Rohan's line, not yours. Don't use it," Shanaya retorted. Abhi nodded then relented.

"Why do you always win these debates?" He asked.

"I don't know. Since I love you more than you love me, I should be losing because I can't stand to make you upset."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I do."

"No, I do." Abhi quickly kissed Shanaya to keep her from answering. When he pulled away, she frowned.

"Finally! I won a debate," he crowed.

"No fair, you cheated," Shanaya replied.

"I don't think that kissing you is cheating."

"Well, then... then..." Shanaya couldn't come up with a retort.

"Admit it. You enjoyed my kiss."

"Fine, but this doesn't mean that you are off the hook," she warned him.

"Will this help my credibility?" He asked as he began to kiss her again.

"Maybe," Shanaya spoke against Abhi's lips as she cracked an involuntary smile.

**April 14, 215: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Abhi woke up to feel something soft caressing his neck, then his lips and then his cheeks.

"Good morning," he mumbled. "Isn't your bed in the room across the hall?"

"Yes it is. Happy Birthday."

Abhi shot up. "I'm 22," he marveled.

Shanaya laughed. "No. You're 15."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You looked like an excited puppy when I wished you a happy birthday."

"Well, I already knew, it's just the joy of my birthday hasn't gone away yet."

"Isn't it supposed to go away by the age of 20?"

"Your's hasn't gone away yet has it?" When Shanaya didn't answer, he spoke again. "Exactly."

"Well, that's only because you give really good presents," she said, finally thinking of a comeback.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, a... a... actually I don't know what that was supposed to be. All that I know it that I lost the ability to insult you on the day of the prom."

"Why is that?"

"Because that is the day that that I realized how much I really love you," Shanaya whispered.

"Is that why you are next to me?"

"Where would you rather I be?"

"Can you guess?" Shanaya nodded.

"I want to be there too. But we've got to go."

"No fair!"

"Deal with it."

"Ugh," Abhi groaned.

"Stop being a baby, Abhi," Shanaya said as she got up from Abhi's bed. At the door, she paused. "Get ready! You have work today and I have that shoot for the new Donatello collection."

_* Edited verses from Ishq Wala Love. Chorus line at end.*_

Translation: gulabi aankhen - intoxicating eyes

**A/N: I'm not one of those author's who stops writing because she doesn't get enough reviews, but there are nine chapters to this story, and I only have six reviews. Please review. They make me happy and I update faster.**


	10. Jealousy Part 1

**A/N: Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed! I hit 11 reviews! Let's try for 3 more?**

**May 1, 2015: Jimmy Choo Show**

Shanaya strutted down the runway in the new shoes from the latest Jimmy Choo line, all the eyes on her, staring.

Abhi was alternating between glaring at _every_ man in the room and looking at Shanaya.

She walked down the ramp and stopped at the end. She turned, looked at Abhi, shot him a smile, and walked her way back.

Abhi gave her a smile back, but she didn't see it.

He kept looking at her, so he didn't notice all the looks that the men in the room were giving him. Looks filled with jealousy, envy. They wanted to covet what Abhi thought was his.

Soon after, the show was over and all the men were crowded around Shanaya.

"So, you want to go to dinner, then my house?" One voice asked out of the middle of the swarm.

Shanaya looked disgusted. "No, thank you. Abhi?"

He walked up to her and slid his hand around her waist. "Yes?" Shanaya didn't miss the possessive glance that he shot at all the boys that were surrounding her.

"Let's go."

Abhi complied and began walking out of the room, his hand still wrapped around her waist, avariciously and affectionately. Shanaya felt the eye daggers being aimed at Abhi and smirked. She loved this jealous and possessive side of him.

When they got home, Abhi exploded.

"Did you see the way they were looking at you?! They were looking at you like you were a piece of meat, and they were starving! Shanaya, it's like I wasn't even there!"

Shanaya stifled a giggle. She wanted to see Abhi squirm, for just a little longer. "But the tall one was cute!" This time, she wasn't able to stop the giggle from coming out.

"Do you think that this is funny?" Abhi began chuckling too. "Because... Cause... It's not."

"See, even you're laughing now. Of course, it's funny. I've never seen you so protective and jealous. It's endearing."

"Is it?"

"I think it is."

"I guess that's all that matters."

"It better be," Shanaya giggled seductively. "I mean, why should you care about anyone else's opinion, when you have me right here?"

Abhi pulled Shanaya into a hug. "I love you," he breathed into her hair.

"I love you too."

Of course, everyone knows what happened next.

**May 1, 2015: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan sat dejectedly looking at his cake. A blue cake, that Priya had brought him. Of course, the whole population of India knew his birth date, but Priya was the only person close to him that was present, or had even bothered to send a present. It was his 22nd birthday, but here Rohan was, alone. Well, he wasn't alone, but a nineteen year old, hardly counted. Of course, Priya wouldn't enjoy being called a simple nineteen year old.

She enjoyed calling herself a twenty-two year old in a nineteen year old's body. That image had scarred Rohan. A lot. He truly, really, did **not **need that image in his head.

"Rohan?" Priya asked. "Earth to Rohan."

"Huh, what?"

"I said, 'Are you okay?'"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rohan was thoroughly confused.

"The tears on your cheeks hint that you _just_ might not be okay."

Rohan reached up and touched his cheeks, which were indeed, soaked with tears. Rohan was crying. Again.

"Why are you acting so much older than me? I'm twenty-two and you're nineteen. Who's supposed to be older?"

"Mentally or in reality?"

Rohan had absolutely no idea why he hung out with Priya. Scratch that, he did. He just didn't want to face it.

Rohan hung out with Priya because she reminded him of her sister. Priya reminded him of Shanaya. And he was slowly falling out of love with Shanaya. And into love with Priya.

"I know I'm super hot, but there's no need to be speechless." Priya's attempt at cheering Rohan up with humor had no effect, so she tried a different approach. "You have to throw another party for your label executives."

Rohan groaned. "For what?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Oh wait, I do. _Your birthday!_"

**August 11, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya looked around the crowded living room, which, by the way, was huge. Abhi had chosen to surprise her with a _surprise _birthday party. Practically, _everyone_ that they knew, was there, when all Shanaya really wanted, was to be alone with Abhi. And some lingerie.

Abhi was nowhere to be seen. Shanaya kept looking and looking until she saw him with...

**A/N: It's a cliffy! What did you think? Please review. Would you guys like longer chapters with longer time between updates, or short chapters with short update times? This one was super short. I'm looking for some Hindi movies to watch, they don't have to be recent but try to keep them in this century. Or Shahrukh Khan :) And any rating works. Also, I'm looking for some new song collections (Hindi).**


	11. Jealousy Part 2

**A/N: Hope I didn't make you wait to long. I hate when it's a cliffhanger and I have to wait ages to read the next part. Anyway, here it is. There is some language in this chapter, but nothing too bad. And you guys are awesome! I got four reviews! This chapter is really short and I apologize. I had finals and all that stuff this week.**

_Previously on Student Of The Year: The Missing Ten Years -_

**_August 11, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion_**

_Shanaya looked around the crowded living room, which, by the way, was huge. Abhi had chosen to surprise her with a surprise birthday party. Practically, everyone that they knew, was there, when all Shanaya really wanted, was to be alone with Abhi. And some lingerie._

_Abhi was nowhere to be seen. Shanaya kept looking and looking until she saw him with..._

Anjali. Her Abhi, was with Anjali. That slut.

Shanaya marched over to Abhi, from the back and wrapped her arms around his waist, shooting Anjali a sickly sweet smile that said, 'He's mine.'

Anjali just returned the smile with a look that said, 'Bring it on.'

Abhi finally turned around.

"Hey, Shanaya," he said.

"Abhi, I didn't get a chance to thank you for throwing me this party!" Shanaya was being overly peppy, Abhi noticed.

"Shanaya, what's-" He cut off, when he saw the look on Shanaya's face. A look that told him to shut up or he wasn't getting any that night.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, then talk," he gestured.

"Privately."

"Ok..."

Abhi followed Shanaya as she led him to their room. "What is it? He asked.

"You know that Anjali likes you, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I mean, like _likes_ you."

"So?"

Shanaya sighed. Abhi just didn't get it! But there was nothing to be done about that. She would just have to keep a keen watch on Abhi. Of course, she couldn't do anything about what he did at work. "So nothing."

Shanaya began walking toward the door and looked back at Abhi, who was still standing there.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

**September 16, 2015: ICUC Office**

Abhi walked into his office. Coincidentally, Anjali was his new assistant, after Sandhya had quit, due to her pregnancy. Anjali was far too attentive, acting as if he needed someone to be there every second and stare at him.

He thought back to what Shanaya had said about Anjali liking him.

But Abhi knew that he was true to Shanaya, so whatever else happened wouldn't matter.

Right?

"Hi Abhi," Anjali drawled, her tone very flirty. It was then that Abhi got a proper look at her attire, which was nowhere near appropriate for the office. She was dressed like Tanya! **(A/N: This is funny, because the actor, Sana Saeed, who played Tanya, also played the little girl, Anjali in KKHH)**

But Abhi very well couldn't tell her to go change. For all he knew, she'd change from her tiny shorts, to a bikini swimsuit. There was no telling what this girl would do. No telling whatsoever.

"Hello Anjali," he replied.

"Abhi, beta!"

Abhi turned around, grateful for the escape. "Yes, Mr. Nanda?"

"I need you to come to my office. We have something important to discuss. And call me Ashok."

Abhi nodded and began following Mr., excuse me, Ashok. He could have sworn that he heard Anjali sigh in disappointment, as he walked away.

"Mr.- Ashok, what do we have to talk about?"

"Abhi, we have to talk about Shanaya."

Abhi was taken aback. Shanaya? What was wrong with Shanaya?

Ashok, as if sensing Abhi's confusion, began to speak once again. "She is not good for the image of the company. A slutty model, engaged to our VP? That just won't do." He tsked.

"Shanaya is **not** a slutty model," Abhi spit out. "If anyone's a slut, it's Anjali."

"Don't you insult my Anjali!" Ashok thundered.

**A/N: SUSPENSE! (dun, dun, dun). So what do you guys think Ashok meant? Cause, I have no ideas, myself. Anyway, super short capter, yeah I know, but I had finals (still do) and big projects, bringing the school year to a wrap. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	12. A Death Inspired Jealousy

**A/N: So who here hates Ashok? *raises hand*. So yeah, I made him even more messed up and something else. Thanks for the reviews! So replies to reviews. The AN at the bottom is important.**

**Sabrina99 - I know, it's hurting me too! But I think that 22 is too young, so I'm going to wait until they are both 24. They're already engaged, so it's just a matter of time!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Ashok, what do you mean your Anjali?"

"Nothing. Forget I even said that." Ashok looked uncomfortable.

"You're having an affair with Anjali?!"

"Of course not!" Ashok snapped.

"Then what? She can't be your Anjali, unless..."

"She's my daughter," Ashok relented.

Abhi gaped, his mouth wide open. "But Gayatri auntie has not had another child."

Ashok straightened his back. "Yes, so?"

Abhi went to speak again, but Ashok cut across him. "We are talking about Shanaya."

"There's nothing wrong with her."

Ashok smiled, a smug little smile. "But she has a history of being nothing, but a whore. And she's the daughter of a whore. She is not good for the image of this company."

"Is this because of your choked up resentment about Rohan? Because, you know as well as I, that Shanaya is pure."

"I don't have any resentment about Rohan!" Ashok thundered.

Abhi smiled his own small smile. "You obviously do."

He walked out of the room, signifying the end of his friendship with Ashok Nanda. Another Nanda that he was no longer associated with in a friendly way.

Little did Abhi know that, he was going to have a guilty conscience, very, very soon.

**December 15, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Abhi woke up, from his slumber on the couch, where he had fallen asleep the night before working, to an insistent knocking on the front door. He got up, tried to fix his hair as much as he possibly could, and went to open the door. There, knocking, was Anjali.

Abhi suddenly became self-conscious, due to the way that Anjali was looking at him hungrily. He was only clothed in a pair of sweatpants, and his abs were well defined and on display for Anjali.

Abhi decided to fix this the only way that he knew. "Shanaya!" He called out.

Shanaya began walking downstairs. "Good you're finally awake. You've -" She paused on the grand spiral staircase when she saw who was at the door. "What is she doing here?" She asked, unable to hold her scorn in, her expression changing from one of love to one of hatred and distaste.

"I don't know." Abhi glanced helplessly at Anjali, then looked back at Shanaya, the same expression on his face.

"My father is dead!" Anjali wailed.

Abhi gasped, but as Shanaya didn't know who Anjali's father was, she continued being a protective fiancée. "So, why are you coming to Abhi about it? Shouldn't you go to some club and find a guy who wants a one-nighter?" Shanaya knew she shouldn't have added that last part, but the jealousy brewing in her was too much to be controlled.

Anjali stopped sobbing and regained the cold exterior that she usually projected toward Shanaya, choosing to ignore what she had said. "Because he's the new President of ICUC Bank."

Shanaya froze, the only sound coming form her being her breaths. She let out a strangled gasp. "He's what?"

Anjali smiled at having made Shanaya seem like a duffer. "You heard me."

Shanaya ran down the stairs and into Abhi's embrace. "Congrats," she whispered. She turned to Anjali, Abhi's arms still wrapped around her waist. "So Mr. Nanda is your father?"

Anjali nodded. This conversation taking a turn in a lane that she did not want to be in. A lane that was dangerous."He's my dad."

"Okay then. Now, can you go back to your house?" I want to do things with my fiancé, she added silently. Even though she didn't say it out loud, the look on Anjali's face proved that she had understood. And that she was inherently jealous.

"Abhi, can I come in?" Anjali pleaded. Abhi looked helplessly at Shanaya and she relented.

"Yeah," he said.

Anjali walked into the room, looking with wonder at the grand ceiling, which never failed to dazzle and mesmerize her, no matter how many times she entered that household, which, admittedly, had only been 3 times to date, to Anjali's disappointment. She would have loved to make a few late nights to Abhi's room.

Of course, Abhi hadn't agreed yet, but she would get him to. Oh, she would. Her persuasion power over boys had never failed.

"I'll go make some tea," Shanaya said, reluctant to leave Anjali alone with Abhi, but proper etiquette won her allegiances.

"Abhi?" Anjali asked, trailing a finger, with blood red nail polish, down Abhi's arm, resting at his hand.

"Yes?" Abhi glanced back at the kitchen, where he could hear Shanaya making the tea.

"I'm so sad," she drawled.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it," Abhi quipped.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Shanaya walked into the room to see Anjali hugging Abhi. The tray of tea that she was holding, clattered to the floor, all the cups shattering. She let out a strangled gasp. Abhi immediately shook Anjali off, though he had obviously been trying to do that before. This time, Anjali hadn't resisted, her goal of Shanaya seeing their hug having been accomplished.

"Shanaya." Abhi stood up.

"What?"

Anjali began walking back toward the door, and quietly let herself out of the mansion, to which Abhi and Shanaya were oblivious.

"You have to understand."

"Understand what, Abhi? Understand that my fiancé hugging another girl? Understand that he made sure to do this while I was gone? God knows what you two have been doing at work."

Abhi changed from defensive to mad. "She hugged me! If you didn't notice, I was trying to get her off of me! And as for work, I've never been anything than faithful to you! I deceived my best friend for you!"

"Don't bring Rohan into this! We're talking about you, Anjali and I."

"There is nothing between Anjali and I! She's just a useless whore who tries to make her father's death into a way to try to come onto a man!"

"Oh yeah, there'a another thing." Shanaya chose to ignore what Abhi had called Anjali, so she could continue to be mad Abhi. "You could have mentioned to me that she's Mr. Nanda's daughter. That might have been a little helpful."

"I only found out 4 months ago!"

"Yeah, and that's four months that you kept a secret from me!"

"Well, it's not like you were always here. We were never at the right setting for me to tell you. And the moments we might have had alone, you were off at some shoot, having a bunch of guys lust over you for about two hours!"

"I'm a supermodel Abhi. And those stares don't make a difference, I have told you time and time. How many times does it take to get to your head?"

"It gets there. And then goes away. It's not my fault you're so... you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're brave, intelligent, loving, kind, beautiful, and I love you so much. It's not exactly good for me, when people besides me are looking at you like that."

"Oh, so now I only belong to you?"

"I didn't say that. But you are my fiancée."

"Yeah? You should have thought of that, before you were hugging another girl."

"Iwasn't hugging her! She hugged me!"

Shanaya shook her head and stormed upstairs to her room.

Abhi took after her, but she was fast. By the time he made it to her door, she had just shut it and locked it. "Shanaya," he pleaded through the door. "Just listen to me."

Shanaya was now just being overly stubborn. Truly, in her mind, she didn't see any reason to still be mad at Abhi, as she knew he was faithful, but she wanted to see how far he would go.

Until she heard a click, and the door opened.

"I forgot about the key, didn't I?" Shanaya groaned.

Abhi nodded, then wrapped his arms around Shanaya, pulling her in close, making it impossible for her to escape.

"God Shanaya. I love you so much.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy too translate this, so just know that it's edited verses of the song Galliyan, from Ek Villain.)**

Yahin Doobe Din Mere  
Yahin Hote Hai Savere  
Yahin Marna Aur Jeena  
Yahin Mandir Aur Madeena

Tu Meri  
Neendo Mein Sota Hai  
Tu Mere  
Ashkon Mein Rota Hai

Sargoshi  
Si Hai Khayalon Mein  
Tu Na Ho  
Phir Bhi Tu Hota Hai

Hai Silaa Tu Mere  
Dard Ka  
Mere Dil Ki Duaayein Hain

Kaisa Hai Rista Tera Mera  
Bechera Phir Bhi Kitna Gehra  
Yeh Lamhe Lamhein Yeh Resham Se  
Kho Jaye Kho Na Jaye Humse

Kafila  
Waqt Ka  
Rok Le  
Aab Dil Se Juda Na Ho

Teri Galliyan  
Mujhko Bhaave Galliyan  
Yunhi Tadpaave Galliyan  
Teri Galliyan

Ok? I can't imagine anything other than you, and you are my future," Abhi finished.

By now, Shanaya had tears flowing down her face, making it obvious that she had forgiven Abhi. She had stopped struggling in his embrace.

Shanaya slinked her hands around Abhi's waist, pulling herself closer in than she had been before, making their lips an mere millimeter away from each other.

"Should I forgive you?" She whispered teasingly.

"I would like it, and the way that your lips are leaning closer and closer to mine, signifies, that you would like it as well." Abhi moved his lips even closer to Shanaya's.

"Would I now?" She asked, going to kiss Abhi, but he smartly dodged, making sure that he only kissed the corner of her mouth. Then, he lowered his head, so his lips were level with her neck. He kissed right there, making her shiver in anticipation, of what he would do.

"I'm mad at you, you know," he said, as he pushed her against the wall, holding her hands up. "You shouldn't have doubted me." He kissed her the nape of her neck, which he knew was her weak spot, the one spot that would make her submit.

"Sorry," Shanaya whimpered. "Now just god damn kiss me!"

Abhi let her go. "I don't think so," he whispered into her ear, then started walking towards the door, out the room. Until Shanaya grabbed his arm.

"Oh no," she said, walking up to him. "You are not leaving. Not like that." She pushed him backwards, which she wouldn't have been able to do if he was resisting, and stopped when he fell onto the bed with a 'oof.'

Shanaya immediately climbed into his lap, pushing her lips against his, as soon as she could. This time, Abhi didn't stop her. He let her have full access, even allowing her to slowly un-button his shirt, which had an awful lot of buttons, allowing her to run her finger along his abs, which were six-packs.

"Does this fix your anger?" Shanaya asked, kissing Abhi once again.

"Maybe."

Shanaya shook her head and attempted to climb off of Abhi, but his arms wrapped around her once again, caging her close to him.

"I love you, and I don't want you going away from me. So I'm keeping you here," Abhi whispered into Shanaya's ear.

"But I'm hungry!" Shanaya whined, acting like a little kid.

"Fine," Abhi relented, allowing Shanaya to get up, but holding onto her hand, making her drag him into the kitchen.

**December 31, 2015: Rohan's Mansion**

"You know," Rohan commented to Priya. "Why am I not throwing a party this year?"

Priya rolled her eyes. "Because you need a break from parties."

"Right. But I, rock star sensation, Rohan Nanda, am spending my New Year's Eve, with a eighteen year-old."

"A eighteen year-old, in a 20 year-old's body!" Priya shouted, frustrated that he never remembered that. "You should remember that."

Rohan rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair, his wine glass in hand. "Why am I drinking wine, instead of beer?"

"Actually, you are drinking Coke. Because I'm too young to have wine."

"But why should that affect me?"

"Apparently, you can get drunk, even on Coke," Priya muttered. She turned to Rohan again. "Because you respect me."

"Why do I respect you?"

"How should I know?" Priya threw her hands up in the air. "Ask that question to yourself!"

"But I don't know the answer."

Right then, the clock struck 12. Priya looked up and sighed with relief. "Ok, it's 12. Now I'm going to bed." She walked to her room, as she had moved to Rohan's house, where she had many more luxuries, such as a gargantuan sized room. "Good night, Rohan bhaiyya!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to India today! Yeah, I reposted this chapter, because I edited it a little bit. Also, so yeah, no updates until 7/21/14! But the next chapter will be SUPER long, to make up for it! I hope this one was long enough. I need ideas about Priya, and what do you guys think about Anjali's actions?**


	13. Gundays

**April 15, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya looked around, wondering where she was, as she had no recollection of the previous night. Slowly the room came into her focus, as she took it in to be Abhi's room. She felt Abhi right behind her, holding her close, his face buried in her hair. He was whispering something and Shanaya craned her neck up to hear it.

"Shanaya." He was repeating her name over and over again. "Don't leave me!"

"Abhi!" Shanaya shook him awake. "Don't worry. I'm right here. Where did you even get the idea that I would leave you? Because I never would."

Abhi closed his eyes then opened them again. He leaned forward, capturing Shanaya's lips with his own. "I know," he said, when he separated from Shanaya. He leaned into her again, only to be stopped by Shanaya's hand at his lips.

"I love you a lot, and would like nothing more than to kiss you right now, but it's time for both of us to get up and brush our teeth. And then you're going to tell me how I ended up here, because I don't remember a thing."

"Fine," Abhi sighed, walking toward the bathroom. "Well, hurry!"

When they got out of the bathroom, Abhi sat on the bed. Shanaya, following her regular instinct, went and sat on his lap. "Is it so weird that you woke up in my bed? I am your fiancé, after all."

"No, it's not weird, if I remember **how** I ended up here. Which I don't. So tell me."

_* * * * * * * * Flashback * * * * * * * *_

**April 14, 2015: Abhi and Shanaya's Mansion**

Abhi grabbed Shanaya's hand as they went out the front door, smiling and laughing.

"So where are we going?" Shanaya asked.

"It's my birthday, so I choose."

"Right, I forgot to get you a present." Shanaya smiled sheepishly, grinning when she saw the twinkle in Abhi's eyes.

"Then you have to be my slave for a day."

Shanaya pretended to ponder his statement, and then nodded vigorously. "I can do that."

"It means you have to do whatever I say," Abhi warned.

"Abhimanyu Singh, I know what "slave for a day" means." Shanaya put her hands on her hips.

"True. Tum itni bhi stupid nahi ho." Abhi grinned.

"And this slave gets to drive!" Shanaya jumped into the driver's seat, zooming off, leaving Abhi standing there.

_There's a movie with an instance like this. A Shah Rukh Khan film… With Kajol… What was it? Baazigar! When Kajol drove off with the car, the guys surrounded her and tried to rape her. And they lost the car!_

"Shanaya!"

Abhi took off running.

**Meanwhile: With Shanaya**

_Honk!_ Shanaya slammed the horn for the fifth time in a row, but the biker gang just wouldn't budge. Shanaya gripped the steering wheel tighter.

_That's it. I'm going to ram into these guys. _Shanaya slammed the accelerator and made a U-turn, going straight back to Abhi, and she found him, running, screaming her name.

"Shanaya, quickly, get out of the car." Shanaya complied. Once she reached Abhi, she turned around to look at what Abhi was seeing.

The goons were back, and they were pissed. No, they were more than pissed. They were as furious as the Devil would be if someone cheated out of going to Hell.

"So, the beauty thinks that she can try to break our motorcycles and get away with it?" They hadn't seen Abhi yet, which was a good thing, as he was sneaking behind them.

Abhi walked up to the man nearest to him and elbowed him in the head, causing him to find down, flat on his face. Luckily, no one besides Shanaya noticed, as everyone was farther up ahead and Shanaya was a decent actress.

Abhi continued walking down the line, until there was only one goon left. The lead one. The hardest one to beat.

Abhi went to punch him in the head, but the goon heard the inevitable swish of air, and turned around, socking Abhi in the arm.


	14. Gundays And Drunks

_**Previously on **__**Student Of The Year: The Missing Ten Years**__**: **__Abhi went to punch him in the head, but the goon heard the inevitable swish of air, and turned around, socking Abhi in the arm._

"Abhi!" Shanaya cried, as she heard Abhi groan in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Shanaya, just peachy," Abhi said, as he kept throwing aimed punches at the goon, silently groaning when he couldn't get a hit in.

He looked the goon in the eye, and hit a perfectly aimed uppercut, which finally hit its mark. The goon fell down, clutching the area between his legs, his very tiny jewels, and howling in pain.

"Shanaya, what was that? Haven't you seen Baazigar?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that anything like that was possible."

"This is India! **Anything** is possible! People are like that. There is no limit to what people can do. Don't you remember the atrocity of Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania, when we saw it together last year?"

"Whatever, let's go."

"This isn't over."

A few hours later, they were at a bar, after Abhi said that he wanted to see what kind of drunk Shanaya was.

So Shanaya had gotten smashed, and was on her ninth vodka shot. Needless to say, she was gone.

"Chauvice Ghante Fever Tenu  
Chadiya Club Da.. Da..  
Haan Chauvice Ghante Tenu  
Fever Chadiya Club Da  
Roz Raati Soni Soni  
Kudiyan Nu Labh Da  
Lakhhan Ni Affair Tere  
Monge Waali Hai Savere  
Shammi Mere Utte Kundi AdDi Rehnde Yeh

Kudi Saturday Saturday  
Kardi Rehndi Eh  
Kudi Saturday Saturday  
Kardi Rehndi Eh  
Saturday Saturday  
Kudi Saturday Saturday  
Kudi Saturday Saturday  
Kudi Saturday Saturday!"

"Are you done?"

Shanaya shook her head like a little kid.

"Tu Hai Lajawaab  
Tere Jalwe Hazaar  
Mera Bhi Pata Hai  
Main Na Maanu Kabhi Haar  
Teri Meri Duniya Mein Be Hisaab Pyar  
Main Hoon Ek Angel Aur Devil Mera Yaar

Tere Jaisa Duniya Mein Koi Bhi Nahi  
Jise Dhoondti Nazar Lage Tu Hi Hai Wahi  
Pariyon Ki Rani Hoon Main Sabse Haseen  
Par Tere Bina Kick  
Mujhe Milti Nahin  
Tere Bina Kick  
Mujhe Milti Nahin  
Tere Bina Kick  
Mujhe Milti Nahin  
Tere Bina, Tere Bina

Je Mainu Yaar Naa Miley  
Te Mar Jaawan

Je Mainu Pyar Na Mile  
Te Mar Jaawan

Je Mainu Yaar Naa Miley  
Te Mar Jaawan

Je Mainu Pyar Naa Mile  
Je Mainu Yaar Naa Miley  
Je Mainu Pyar Na Mile  
Te Mar Jaawan!"

"Shanaya."

She shook her head adamantly.

"Main Tenu Samjhawan Ki

Na Tere Bin Alag Da Ji

Mere Dil Ne Chunlaiya Ne

Tere Dil Di A Raha Ha-"

"Shanaya, please stop."

"Am I a bad singer?"

"No you're wonderful, it's just you're really loud. If you wake our neighbors, they'll alert the press, and people will see you like this."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, but it'll be in the tabloids tomorrow and your career will be down the drain."

"Fine."

There was a long pause, then Shanaya spoke again.

"Abhi?"

"Yeah?" Abhi carried Shanaya up to his bedroom, making sure to watch her head.

"I love you. So much. More than I've ever loved anyone. But sometimes, I wonder, why do you stay with me. I feel like, like you deserve so much better, yet you stay with me. I sometimes feel like, I should just leave you, so you find someone better."

Shanaya was lucky that they had already reached the bed, so when Abhi dropped her in surprise, she fell on the bed, not the floor.

Abhi didn't even bother to apologize. He climbed on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed, Making sure she didn't move, though in her state, Abhi doubted she could put up any resistance anyway.

"I couldn't find anybody better than you. Ever. It's impossible. You are the best person for me, you complete me. So don't ever think of leaving me, because I won't let you, Unless of course, you leave me because you don't want me anymore."

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Never mind. Just go to sleep." Abhi rolled off of her, waiting for the signal that meant that Shanaya had fallen asleep.

Her breathing evened out and she scooted closer to Abhi, cuddling into his side, his arms automatically going around her, like they wanted to every night.

"Please, don't ever leave me."

* * *

_* * * * * * * * * * Flashback Over* * * * * * * * * *_

**April 15, 2015: Abhi and Shanaya's Mansion**

"So, I'm going to go get you a glass of water and aspirin, because I'm sure that you have a major hangover."

"Did I really say all of that?"

"Do you think that I'm lying?"

"No, I- Ow!"

"So, can I get the aspirin now?

"Please do."

Shanaya sat still for a minute or so, then flopped back onto the bed. "Ow! I shouldn't have done that," she muttered.

"No, you shouldn't have, but you did, so here." He handed her the aspirin and glass of water. "Drink up."

Shanaya sat up and did as she was told. Then she turned to Abhi. "Why did you have to get me drunk?"

"I just wanted to see how you acted when you were drunk. I've only ever seen you after you drank one shot, and that didn't even get you a little tipsy! So I wanted to see how much it would take."

"Whatever."

"Are you mad at me?"

"How could I be? I don't have it in me to be mad at you anymore, remember?" She glanced fondly at her engagement ring, smiling as the two joint diamonds sparkled up at her.

"Well, it's still possible to be mad at- gurgle blurb bah." Shanaya removed her hand from covering Abhi's mouth.

"Are you done talking now?"

"You kind of made it difficult to talk.

"That was the point! Duh!"

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"You just talked like a teenager, when I know for a fact that you turned 22 last year."

"So? Does the fact that I'm 22 not let me behave like a teenager? I do believe that I have the ability to act however I wish!"

"Do you?" Abhi moved closer to Shanaya, his finger on her cheek.

"Mhmmm." Shanaya was about to continue, but found herself unable to talk as Abhi's scent washed over her, sending her to places she hadn't visited before. Well, actually, she had, that was the point. His scent sent her to places that she had been and wanted to get back to.

"Shanaya."

"Yeah?" Abhi's lips were an inch from hers and she was losing the ability to think straight. _How is it fair that he can make me feel like this, yet he never shows my effect on him? Do I even have an effect on him?_

"Of course you do." Shanaya looked at him. She didn't realize that she had said this last bit aloud. "I love you." He kissed her, as she had expected. But it was only a peck. "I'm pretty sure I've shown you several times, what effect you have on me."

Shanaya's head was still reeling from the peck, which had left her remembering when she had more. Which left her wanting more. So she wasn't ok with even a millimeter of distance between her lips and Abhi's lips.

So, as Abhi expected, Shanaya crashed her lips to Abhi's, tangling her fingers in his hair, making sure that he couldn't pull away.

* * *

Shanaya slipped away from Abhi's embrace, remembering that she had to go to the store. It was night, and Abhi and Shanaya had spent the day away, doing things that they really shouldn't have been doing before their marriage.

Shanaya crept away, being sure to leave a note on her pillow for Abhi to find. She had to go, now, or she'd be late. Shanaya tip-toed to the front door and opened it slightly, wincing at the creak. _We should really get that oiled!_

She got in her car, and left.

**A/N: Okay, so I keep getting reviews that say update. Check my profile! I keep my update dates posted there. It's the third section there, after the one titled News and the one titled Bio. So check it!**

**Sabrina99- When are you going to get an account?**


	15. Surprises

**A/N: GUYS! I am so, so, so sorry! But I'm not abandoning you! So I'm going to finish this story, hopefully March. I was planning on a sequel, but now I'm thinking, maybe not… I'm going to finish my other stories after I finish this one… Then I might think about a sequel. From now on, expect an update every week, usually on Saturdays or Sundays. Sometimes twice a week. So, you now have full right to scream at me if I don't update. Here we go.**

* * *

**April 15, 2015: Store**

Shanaya made her way into the store, making sure her face with the shawl that she had remembered to grab before leaving the house. She knew that if anyone saw her face, it would be all over the tabloids, and she couldn't afford that.

She knew that Abhi would wake up soon… the sleeping pill she had slipped into his water wasn't that strong. She quickly made her purchase and slipped out before the cashier could call her back after looking at the name on her debit card. Before he could call out, "Shanaya Singhania?"

**April 16, 2015: Abhi and Shanaya's Mansion**

When she got back home, she made it just in time. She had just slipped back into Abhi's arms when he began waking up.

"My head… REALLY hurts."

Shanaya did her best to look innocent, which she excelled at. "I can't imagine why."

"Why do I feel like you had something to do with this?"

"Because I did," Shanaya replied. She had already concocted her fake story… based on a semblance of truth. "I wanted revenge on you for giving me a hangover, so I might have put a few mild sleeping pills in your water." She gave him a sheepish grin.

"By a few… Exactly how many do you mean?" Abhi was doing his best to stay in control. Half of him wanted to laugh; the other half of him wanted to scream.

"Umm… I think it was like ten; that was all that was left in the bottle."

Abhi couldn't control himself anymore. He burst out laughing, startling Shanaya immensely. She almost fell off the bed, but luckily was grabbed by Abhi fast enough.

"What are you laughing at? Well, what were you laughing at?" Shanaya corrected herself as soon as Abhi began holding his head, doubling over in pain.

Abhi sat back up, controlling his laughter. "Your antics."

Shanaya just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and went to get Abhi some water and aspirin, all the while hiding the fact of how relieved she was that Abhi hadn't found out about what she had been doing.

Abhi watched as Shanaya walked out. He knew she was hiding something, but he didn't know what. He wasn't stupid enough to just ask her, because who knew how she would react? He knew that he had to find out what she was hiding, or else issues might accidentally be thrown into the curry of their relationship. They might simmer, until they ruined the _dal_ and the entire recipe that Abhi had worked so hard to perfect would go down the drain.

Abhi shook his head, trying to clear his head of those weird food thoughts. Though the analogy was spot-on, it was rather odd. _I must be really hungry._

Abhi got up, walked downstairs, and ran right into Shanaya when he got into the kitchen.

"I was just coming upstairs. You shouldn't have come down." She smiled at him warmly.

_No! Don't let her worm her way into your heart with a smile. Keep a clear head._

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to be out and about. I have work today."

Shanaya grinned then went upstairs to change.

**May 1, 2015: Gucci Shoot**

Shanaya looked at the impossible little pink plus on the pregnancy test she had in her hands. _I can't be pregnant! I'm on birth control and Abhi and I used a condom every single time!_

Shanaya shook it off, steeling herself, as she knew that if she showed any emotion Abhi or the director of this shoot would catch her unease immediately. She walked down the ramp, modeling her Gucci shoes, projecting a smile on her face, but inside her mind was in turmoil. She didn't know what to do.

**May 1, 2015: Abhi's Office**

Abhi sat at his desk, in his grand office, looking at the scenery outside the window, his eyes not focusing on anything. He had been unable to focus on anything all month long. It was Rohan's birthday, plus his mind was wandering everywhere, replaying every moment from that month that could tell him what was going on with Shanaya. And then he got it. She was…

**June 30, 2015: Dr. Kapoor's House**

Shanaya slowly crept into the doctor's house, where he had called her. She had needed someone who would be discreet and wouldn't tell anyone about her, so she had asked Gayatri, who had led her to Dr. Kapoor. She had her doubts, as her was a Kapoor, and from what she knew, through Bollywood, of course, Kapoors were known for publicizing scandals. But she trusted Gayatri, and knew that she wouldn't lead her astray.

"Ah, Shanaya! It's so good to see you in person."

"You too… Dr. Kapoor," she replied hesitantly. Dr. Kapoor's boisterous voice and enthusiasm had her bewildered beyond belief. Or maybe it was just the pregnancy.

"Now there, call me Sidharth."

"Ok… Well, Sidharth, I don't have much time, as my fiancé will be home soon and I can't risk him finding out. Yet," She added. "So let's cut to the chase. I'm pregnant."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"I took five different brand pregnancy tests. I've been experiencing nausea at times."

"Well, let me just check you out."

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that. I have to see how the baby is doing."

He led her toward the back of the room, where an ultrasound scanner was set up. He lay her down on the table. "This might feel a little cold, okay?"

Shanaya nodded, preparing herself for the cold, but was subsequently surprised and gasped out when the gel hit her stomach. She glanced toward the board that held the x-ray, then looked back at it. There was no baby.

"Shanaya, could you do me a favor and take this test, just to check again. This brand has never been wrong."

"Shanaya? What's going on?" The voice of Abhi came from behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Ad I'm going to end it there, because I'm cruel... No just kidding. I already have the next chapter and almost chapter 17 done. (You won't believe how easy it is to write with only one story on my plate!) Next update will probably be on Sunday... Until then... And please review! I love how many reviews I've been getting lately... It's really inspired me...**

**It seems my main reviewer has disappeared though... (Sabrina99? Where are you?)**

**All guests: Please leave a first name, so I don't have to reply your reviews by calling you guest. You can even leave a fake name... Just leave a name... Other than "guest"**


	16. Fights, Bars, and Birthdays

**A/N: Who watched the live broadcast of the talk with Shah Rukh and Kajol. 1000 weeks of DDLJ guys! If you follows my drabble series, then I'm going to post a DDLJ chapter tomorrow! And I know I was going to update tomorrow, but I wanted to give you all a chapter today. Also, if you're wondering why is still says 16 chapters, that's because I took down the A/N.**

* * *

_Previously on__** Student of the Year: The Missing Years**__: _

_Shanaya nodded, preparing herself for the cold, but was subsequently surprised and gasped out when the gel hit her stomach. She glanced toward the board that held the x-ray, then looked back at it. There was no baby._

"_Shanaya, could you do me a favor and take this test, just to check again. This brand has never been wrong."_

"_Shanaya? What's going on?" The voice of Abhi came from behind her._

* * *

Now:

**June 30, 2015: Dr. Kapoor's House  
**

"Abhi, it's nothing."

"Obviously, it's something, or else Gayatri wouldn't have sent me here, out of worry for you. Apparently, you sounded really anxious when you called her and told her that _you needed a doctor. A inconspicuous doctor._ Would you like to explain to me?"

Shanaya was about to respond, but Sidharth cut in. "Could you let her take this test and wait five minutes? Then I promise, she will answer all your questions."

When Abhi looked at Shanaya questioningly, all she could give him was a grim, pained smile. So Abhi had no choice but to nod and concede.

Abhi kept tapping his feet while Shanaya swung her legs over the mini-bed. Sidharth, was staring intently at the test, waiting for something to happen. A sign. Anything was better than this. This incessant waiting, the impatience he could sense radiating from Shanaya and Abhi. And then it happened.

"You're not pregnant."

Shanaya sighed, and Abhi gasped.

"You were pregnant?"

"Of course not. I just thought that I was."

"And you didn't bother to share this with me?"

"I wanted to wait until I was sure. Please don't be mad at me. I was going to tell you."

"You've been lying to me for two months. I'm not sure what to think anymore. I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore." Abhi turned around and walked out.

**June 30, 2015: Random Street**

Shanaya trudged home, her heart heavy. She wasn't sure what would happen next. Abhi had obviously been very disappointed and she wasn't sure how he would react when she came home but of course, she had nowhere else to go. And she didn't want to go anywhere else. She wanted to make up with Abhi.

She wanted him to realize how much she loved him, how hard it was for her to hide that secret from him. She wanted him to understand that she didn't want to let him down. She wanted him to realize that she really had wanted to be carrying his child. She wanted him to know that she was in pain.

She felt bad. She wished that she really was pregnant. She felt a sense of loss, as if something in her had vanished. She had really wanted to be a mother, she had felt complete when she thought that she had a life inside of her. She wanted Abhi to understand that.

She slowly crept into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible, but there was no need. There was no sign of Abhi. She scoured the entire mansion looking for him, but he wasn't there. There wasn't a note either. He had left.

**June 31, 2015 (EARLY EARLY MORNING): Random Bar**

Abhi grasped the empty shot glass tightly in his hand. He waited until the bartender refilled it then poured the contents down his throat, wincing when the vodka burned as it went down.

He didn't know why he was here. All he had known was, after he saw Shanaya's betrayal, he had to get out of there. He hadn't know what was going on. All that he was aware of was the fact that he was hurt.

But he knew that he hadn't paid attention to Shanaya's pain. And it was late. So he went home.

**August 11, 2015: Abhi and Shanaya's Mansion**

Shanaya lay silently on her bed. It was 8 in the morning. She and Abhi hadn't been talking for the past month and now it was her birthday. But he wasn't there to give her a kiss, nor was he here at all. He was in his own bed across the hall. So she went back to sleep.

She woke again to familiar kisses on her jaw. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of Abhi.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied gruffly, capturing her lips with his.

One thing led to another…

After it all, Shanaya was snuggled up against Abhi's chest.

"Happy birthday."

Shanaya smiled against Abhi's chest but soon after he spoke again.

"Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me about your "pregnancy"?

She looked up. "It's not that I didn't trust you, it's that I didn't want to disappoint you."

"How would I be-"

"Let me finish. I want you to realize how much I love you, how hard it was for me to hide that secret from you. I want you to understand that I didn't want to let you down. I want you to realize that I really want to be carrying your child. I want you to know that I'm was in pain.

"I feel bad. I wish I really was pregnant. I feel a sense of loss, as if something in me has vanished. I had really wanted to be a mother, I had felt complete when I thought that I had a life inside of me. You not talking to me didn't help.

"I felt so, sad, so depressed, but you wouldn't say a word to me, let alone look at me, even when I talked directly to you. You just ignored me."

Abhi looked pained when he saw how upset Shanaya was. He hadn't known how much he was hurting her with his actions, and that hadn't been his intent at all.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Shanaya, I was just confused. I was hurt myself. I didn't understand why you didn't trust me, after I've never done anything to make you not trust me. I've always trusted you, so I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell you. I thought you didn't love me anymore. After I found out that you thought you were regnant but didn't tell me, I felt hurt. I thought you didn't want to carry my children, even though we're engaged."

"Abhi, it's completely the opposite. I've always known that I wanted to be the mother of your children, since forever. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. When I found out, I thought that I might mess it up, so I was making sure before I told you. I didn't want to get your hopes up, in case it was all a fluke, like it was."

There were a few minutes of silence while the couple just basked in each other's glory. They reveled in the feeling of being lose to each other, as they hadn't been so in ages.

"So… Have we made up?" Shanaya asked tentatively.

Abhi smiled and nodded before asking her, "Aren't you hungry?"

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Please review! Like seriously.**

**Oh and replies to reviews:**

**ShabhiSandhir: Um... I'm not really sure what you mean... Its a movie... Ad I don't really think she ever loved Rohan. And yeah, she loves Abhi... I'm so confused...**

**Sabrina99: Don't worry... Not planning on a disappearance... I now fear for my life. My friends have threatened to kill me, not my reviewers... :P**


	17. Disappearances and New Found Love

**A/N: Ok... I have no excuses... BUT IM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY... I shouldn't have disappeared... PLEASE FORGIVE ME...**

**May 1, 2015: Rohan's Mansion**

Priya smiled as she looked at Rohan, fast asleep. He was spread out over his entire bed, with only pajama bottoms on. He was snoring slightly. It was morning, but Rohan had obviously had a late night.

Priya's stomach tightened as jealousy swept over her. For the past year, Rohan had been going to clubs every night, finding some girl who wanted him, spending most of the night at a hotel _with_ the girl. Then he'd come home really early in the morning the next day.

Every night, Priya would stay up in her room, waiting for her Rohan to come home. She loved him, and she knew it. It's just, he didn't.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Rohan woke up, groaning.

"I'm _so_ sore!"

"I didn't need to know that." Priya hid her angst and love under an amused facade.

"Well, now you do."

"I wish I didn't."

Rohan stopped grinning and looked closely at Priya's face. "What's wrong?"

He loved Priya. He had hoped that if he went out so often and pretended to go out with random girls, she would come out and say that she loved him. He hadn't actually been with a girl since before he met Priya. Oh, those were the times. He had done about a hundred girls, give or take a few, in less than 6 months.

"Nothing." Priya's voice brought him back to the real world. The world with Priya. The world that he now loved. Because of Priya.

"Then what's with the brooding Devdas look?"

"I… Forget it."

"Alright." Rohan shrugged with a sceptic look on his face. "If you say so."

Rohan got up, displaying his killer abs and Priya's breath tightened.

"You alright?"

Priya nodded, unable to get out any words. Rohan shrugged and went to the bathroom, slowly walking away. Priya sighed as she watched him go and went to put on some tea. She had to prepare Rohan's favorite breakfast. It was after all, his birthday.

**A Few Hours Later**

Rohan was guided down the stairs, still in his pajama pants, by the aroma of pancakes. He hadn't had pancakes since he had left his "_father's"_ house. Despite the separation, he still desperately loved them. When he came all the way downstairs, he saw Priya setting a stack of pancakes on the table with a candle in it. He could feel his smile widen considerably. Not because of the pancakes. But because of what they symbolized.

"God Priya, I love you,"

"What?" Priya asked as she pulled Rohan towards the table.

"Thank you."

Priya grinned and nodded her head as she pushed him into the seat and placed a fork in front of him.

"Where's the syrup?" Priya giggled at the comical look on Rohan's face and handed the syrup to him. He blew out the candle on his pancakes and forked a piece and held it out to Priya.

"It's your birthday." She said, pushing the pancakes out of the way.

"And I want you to have the first bite," he countered. Priya smiled and opened her mouth.

Rohan took a bite as well and smiled at Priya. "These are absolutely wonderful."

"Thanks. I…" Priya trailed off as she knew she couldn't tell him that her secret ingredient was _love_. He would completely let her go.

"I love you." Rohan blurted out.

**August 11, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya walked around around the house looking for Abhi. Finally, she gave up, knowing he was probably out, planning some surprise. Again. Shanaya decided that she needed to get out of the house. No matter how large it was, it could be boring all alone. She decided to go shopping, making sure to leave a note for Abhi so he wouldn't get worried.

**A Few Hours Later**

Abhi had finally made it home with all of his goodies, but Shanaya was nowhere to be found. He wandered into the kitchen to see a bright pink note on the counter.

_I've gone shopping. I'll be back soon. Possibly. Go ahead and get your surprise ready._

_Shanaya_

Abhi smiled at how she knew he was planning on surprising her. Well, since she had given him permission, went ahead and got her surprise ready. He knew she wouldn't be back for a while, as shopping, for her, took quite a while.

**August 12, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Abhi woke up, sunlight streaming through the kitchen. He had fallen asleep there, waiting for Shanaya. She still hadn't come home, which worried Abhi. He had called her several times, but she hadn't answered. Suddenly his phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was Shanaya!

"Shanaya, I've been so worried! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"She's with me." A crackly voice came over the speakers. "You can have her back after you pay the ransom. I'm going to need you to do some things for me."

Abhi felt his face whiten. "How do I know she's there with you?"

"Abhi! Don't do anything he says! He's-" The rest of her voice was muffled.

"Is that enough proof?"

Abhi quickly walked over to the computer, remembering that he could track Shanaya's phone using the GPS signal.

"What do you want?"

"I want my right. Your company rightfully belongs to me."

"Anything else?"

Abhi smiled as he found Shanaya's location: an abandoned warehouse only a few kilometers away. He quickly got into the car, all while staying on the phone with Shanaya's kidnapper.

"I want Rohan's contact information."

Abhi's smile faded at that. "I don't have that."

"Well then, you better get it. I need that information."

"Fine."

Abhi quickly hung up, then called the police.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My fiancée has been kidnapped."

"What is her name?"

"Shanaya Singhania. I know where she is, I just need backup."

"Where is she?"

"Ashok Nanda's abandoned warehouse."

"We'll meet you there."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone cares... I've started a collab fic with miraclewonder1. It's based on Hum Saath Hain. You can find the fanfic on her profile or mine.**


	18. Locked Up and Discovered

**A/N: I know... I know... But I'm back for good now. Over the past year, I moved, got my heart broken, and realized/found myself. I do my best when I'm writing, when I'm immersed in what I love and bringing joy to others so I'm back. Other stuff.. WE HIT 100 REVIEWS AND 30K VIEWS! Thank you guys so much for caring so much and reading, even when I didn't update for a year. I'm back to weekly updates and stuff.  
I got a lot of reviews saying you guys think I changed Abhi a bit too much. And I agree with your description of how he should be, but I don't think I'm that far off. He is fiercely loyal in my story, but I have portrayed him without too much impulse, I think? Just review. Anyway, I promised a reviewer I would have an update up today. It's a bit short, but I'm back. :)**

* * *

**August 12, 2015: Ashok Nanda's Abandoned Warehouse**

Shanaya struggled as Amar held her mouth shut while she tried to scream into the phone. Amar immediately hung up and tightened her cuffs.

"Just because you broke Rohan's heart, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you go so easy."

"What do you want?" Shanaya cried.

"I want my right. I want the bank! It belongs to me. It was my father's, and since Rohan was disowned, it's rightfully belongs to me!"

"Well, it could be said that it belongs to Anjali, your sister, the same way. Anjali has just as much of a right as you do."

"But she's a slut."

Shanaya shrugged, conceding, as she agreed that there was no arguing with that. "Amar… You don't need to do this. You are financially stable, and you have a good job as a corporate businessman. You won't be able to handle the pressure of handling the bank…"

"It doesn't matter. That bank should still belong to me, **not**, Abhi."

"Shouldn't you get mad at Anjali? I mean, she's the one who stole your father, not Abhi."

"Would you be willing to leave Abhi?"

Shanaya was saved from answering that as Abhi burst into the warehouse, with 5 policemen behind him.

"Akhir munda kukkad kamal hi hai…" Shanaya grinned.

* * *

**August 13, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya was cuddled against Abhi's chest, with a blanket covering the fact they were both naked underneath.

"He's mad. I swear Amar needs to go to a mental hospital. I think his father's death affected him much more drastically than he will admit. It's a good thing he's finally locked up."

"I know. Abhi, calm down. Nothing happened and nothing like that is ever going to happen again. There's no one else who might kidnap me. Even if they did, I love you too much to allow anything to happen. I did take that karate course, you know. I can defend myself if necessary."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. First we almost lose our car, then you get kidnapped."

Shanaya just turned around and kissed Abhi's chest. Then giggled slightly. "I think I should just stop doing stupid things." She looked up at him grinning, then snuggled back into his chest.

Abhi sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he breathed into her hair.

* * *

**September 15, 2015: Rohan and Priya's Mansion**

Priya was cuddled against Rohan, as they watched Alone, a film horror film starring Bipasha Basu from earlier that year.

Rohan had chosen this film for a reason. He knew that every time anything scary happened, Priya would snuggle closer to him and hide her head in his chest, which always felt like she was kissing him there.

Priya though was silently sobbing into his chest, as the climax scene ended.

"What's wrong?" Rohan asked, lifting her head up, and wiping her tears.

"It's just so sweet and so sad! Why couldn't the good Sanjana possess Anjana now and live happily ever after with Kabir? It's not fair! Why should he have to live all alone? It's just not right!" (**A/N: Hint-hint—you will see a one-shot on Alone in my drabble series soon!**)

"Hey, hey… Don't cry, main hoon na!" Rohan kissed her tears, then slowly brought his lips to Priya's, smiling as her breath quickened.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted their moment, and Priya got up to go see who it was.

"Mr. Singh, hi." Priya glanced back at Rohan, with a smile on her face, as he got up to see his label head.

Rohan put an arm around Priya, and welcomed Mr. Singh into his house.

"What can I do for you Mr. Singh?"

"I have a problem, Rohan."

"Sir?"

"You can't have a girlfriend."

Rohan quirked his eyebrows, an inquisitive look taking over his face. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, I meant you can't have a girlfriend in public… The fans have to think you're single, at least until Priya gets launched into her own singing career."

Priya's head snapped up at Mr. Singh's words.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Mr. Singh scoffed. "Don't think that I haven't realized you were singing around the house every time I was here." His face and tone softened. "You are, however, very talented and I am ready to give you a chance."

* * *

**December 18, 2015: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Bajirao Mastani or Dilwale?" Abhi looked at the posters before turning to his fiancée. He had just gotten off work and had been dragged off by Shanaya to watch a film. He wasn't an impulsive person, but Shanaya's puppy dog eyes and sweet little kisses had melted him.

"How about both?" Shanaya smiled slyly before jumping on Abhi's back. Luckily, he caught her.

"Both?"

"it's very simple." Shanaya spoke very patronizingly. "I've loved Shah Rukh since forever, and the SRKajol jodi is everlasting and beautiful. On the other hand, Deepika and Ranveer are both awesome and I really want to see Bajirao Mastani because the sets look so cool. So I can't choose. I wouldn't feel right adding to the box office collections of one and not the other."

Abhi just shook his head, hoisted Shanaya up on his back, and bought back to back tickets for both.

**A/N: REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think. Anyway, what'd y'all think of Dilwale, Bajirao Mastani and Prem Ratan Dhan Payo? How about Kapoor and Sons? Shaandaar? Send all opinions on all movies which we haven't discussed. You can PM or review movies you would like to see drabbles on. :)**


	19. Plans and Explosions

**A/N: I will be updating every other Tuesday, so expect the next update on 4/19/16. This is the way that I will be able to give adequate length chapters and manage all of my stories. My drabble series will be updated weekly. I stayed up till 1 a.m. two nights in a row typing this up for you guys (bc I procrastinated)... :) Follow me on (insta: shreyapj13 and srkkifan)/(Snapchat: srklover123) for updates and to get a glimpse of the writer behind the words.. :)**

* * *

**January 25, 2016: Anjali's Apartment**

Anjali paced back and forth. She knew she was this close to breaking Abhi's resolve. Her plan with Amar kidnapping Shanaya hadn't worked, despite her best efforts.

She should have known that she couldn't trust someone who blindly kidnapped other people. All she had to do was plant a fake motive in his brain, and he turned into a useless robot. He'd even forgotten about his supposed undying love for Shanaya.

For some reason, Abhi wasn't falling for her looks or anything else. So she had simply had to make Shanaya look worse than she was.

And she would. Because she wanted Abhi. She wanted his body, his money and she wanted to ruin Shanaya's life. Because Shanaya had ruined hers. By stealing her man.

* * *

**February 14, 2016: ICUC Office**

Abhi was in his office, immersed in loan applications and credit. Taxes were due soon, and the bank had to get as much interest and as many paid off loans as they could, if they were to pay the least percentage of taxes for that year.

This was the first Valentine's Day in the last four years that Abhi and Shanaya had been apart. He had to leave for an early meeting at 8 a.m., while she had been sleeping, as she didn't have any work that day. He hadn't the heart to wake her, so he made her pancakes and eggs, kissed her forehead and left.

They had made plans for dinner. They were going to combine their efforts and cook together. Shanaya's job for the day was to go pick up ingredients for whatever she wanted to eat. He was sure he was going to end up eating rich fat-laden Italian or oil-doused Thai food, with fries. Always fries.

But he didn't mind, because he got to pick what flavor the cake would be. Shanaya always picked a different flavor, unlike Abhi, whose standard was the Italian delicacy, tiramisu.

He looked up from his papers when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sir, it's time for the Japanese conference." Anjali was standing at the door, barely clothed.

Abhi refused to look her way, and instead nodded his head politely in her general direction. "Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem, _sir_." He could hear Anjali lick her lips as she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Abhi pulled out his tablet and headphones, getting ready for the call.

* * *

**February 14, 2016: Rohan's Mansion**

Priya slowly woke, her eyes fluttering open as she felt herself slowly pulled against a warm, hard surface. As she gained her bearings, she realized she was flush against Rohan's shirtless torso.

She flushed as memories of the previous night flooded through her mind.

They had stayed in, watching some film from that year that neither of them had paid attention to.

Their attention was wrapped up in each other. They spent the evening cuddled, spoon-feeding each other ice cream. Because they ran out of kulfi. Because they both agreed kulfi was better.

Words, caresses and kisses were exchanged.

When the clock had stricken 12, Rohan had lifted Priya up bridal-style and took her to his bedroom, as she was too tired and drowsy to make it up the stairs herself.

She refused to let go of him, so he laid down next to her, fighting his desires every second. He knew it wouldn't be fair to either of them for it to happen like this, when she was so close to falling asleep. He wouldn't stand for it.

Priya had woken up at 3, feeling Rohan's unrest. She looked up to find his eyes gazing at her, wide awake.

There were no words spoken as Priya leaned up to kiss him.

They only exchanged "I love you"'s. The rest remained unspoken as they stayed awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

**February 14, 2016: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion:**

Shanaya had finished the food Abhi left for her, gotten the groceries and was waiting for Abhi to come home from work with the cake, so they could cook and then eat.

She was so bored. Like inexplainably bored.

The last couple months of her life had been of a whirlwind of work, food, sleep, and, well, Abhi.

The next upcoming job she had was Lakme Fashion Week, which was in late March. So as of now, she had ben relaxing, keeping up with current news, in the industry and world news.

She was currently rewatching the 2015 Ghanta Awards, because their humor was nearly unrivaled, and she needed to laugh.

She wasn't sure why, but whenever Abhi wasn't around, and she was alone, she wasn't exactly in a good mood. Meaning she was irritable and upset for no reason, especially considering she was usually alone when these moods hit. In public, she was the same, even inside, she felt happy.

She knew she wasn't depressed or pregnant. She attributed the moods to her increased exposure of Abhi in December and January, when suddenly he had been yanked back to work at odd times as soon as February had begun.

Shanaya switched to the news channel, and began wandering around the house, with the intent to clean it. Somehow. Or at least partially tidy up their room for later. _I mean, they would need it to be clean, right_, she thought.

And then she remembered that fries existed. So of course, she drove off to McD, because she could.

* * *

**February 14, 2016: ICUC Office:**

With the Japanese conference wrapped up, Abhi returned to his tax papers, forgetting about the time and world, until he heard the door.

He looked up to see Anjali in her lingerie, with a leering gaze.

"_Sir_, I think it's time."

Abhi refused to move, instead ignoring her and looking at the clock, which read 3 p.m., then tuned back to his work.

"_Sir_, everybody's left. It's just us. You can do whatever," she paused, allowing her words to sink in, "you want. Anything at all."

Abhi finally looked up, managing to keep a disinterested façade, instead of blowing up at her as he wished. "I want you to leave. I want you to remember that I am happily engaged to a woman I love." He took on a harsher tone." "I want you to remember your station and that you are my employee, only because I pity you. One more wrong move, and I _will_ fire you."

Abhi turned his attention back to his paperwork, but allowed himself a small smile when he heard Anjali walk away, her heels clacking angrily or the floor.

About half an hour later, he heard Anjali scream. "If I can't have you, no one can!"

Then everything was black.

* * *

**February 14, 2016: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya was comfortably situated on the couch, the news a drone in the background.

As she turned her head, the headline caught her eye.

"Explosion at ICUC Executive Office"

Shanaya turned up the volume, sitting up, her fries forgotten.

"There has been an explosion at the corporate ICUC Executive Office. There was one causualty, though the name of the deceased cannot be disclosed until family members are notified. There were two people in the building at the time, a male and the female. The living is yet to be identified, as they have no records of who the person is. The cause of the explosion is unknown, but the police are investigating as we speak. We'll be back with more updates."

* * *

**A/N: So what'd y'all think? REVIEW! Cuz i need ideas and feedback. I mean, I still have 6 years left.. I'm going to have to make up events. Lets test my prophetic skills. Anyway:) Follow me on insta and sc (reference A/N at the top) I need the followers.. haha**


	20. Hospitals and Overweights

**A/N: K!1 So this one is about 1.5 K words, and im hoping the next one will be 2k... I wasn't exactly sure where to end this one, so this happened. I also noticed that I'm getting _less_ reviews ever since becoming active again. Do you guys not like?**

* * *

**February 14, 2016: Shanaya's Car**

Shanaya feverently clutched her phone, hoping to not get a phone call, as she raced to the hospital. The office and their house reported to the same hospital, so she knew where Abhi was.

She just didn't know if he was alive.

She sped as much as she could through the streets of Mumbai (the traffic there was killer), reaching the hospital in what had to be record time for the bustling city.

She parked her car in a hurry, not bothering to look if she was actually situated in the parking space or not.

Not that she was normally good at parking. But at least she could use this event as an excuse.

Not that it was an excuse. There was a chance that her fiance was dead.

Her brain was in a web of tangles, as if every nerve had come unattached. She couldn't think about anything clearly, knowing that there was a chance that he was possibly dead. Or at least severely injured.

* * *

**February 15 (Early Morning), 2016: Nearest Hospital**

Shanaya rushed into the hospital, throwing open the doors, and coincidentally hitting some innocent bystanders. And bypassers. And injured people. Which was a problem, but at this particular moment, Shanaya did not have enough mental balance to care or even be bothered by any of it.

She dashed up to the counter, where a woman with overly oiled hair, greasy skin, arms that had never seen a waxing strip, and a pair of sharp-rimmed glasses that matched her pointy nose and scathing glare was uncomfortably situated. She was also a tad overweight.

The woman looked her up and down, an expression of envy taking residence on her face. She glanced down at herself, then back at Shanaya.

"Name?" Her nasally voice grated Shanaya's ears to an unbelievable level where she felt the need to cover her ears.

"Shanaya Singhania."

The woman looked back up at her, exasperated. "The patient's, not yours."

Shanaya smiled in apology, but the woman's look only grew angrier and more stern.

Shanaya quickly grew sober, affected greatly by the woman's demeanor and attitude. "Abhimanyu Singh."

The lady scanned down the list.

"Tum uski ho kaun?"

Shanaya debated switching back to English, but immediately dismissed the thought. This woman didn't seem to know too much English.

"Mangetar."

The lady smirked. Evilly.

"Sorry, only family members can be given information. You can wait. The chai boy will come around soon. You'll need to be able to pay him." She glanced back up and down at Shanaya's sweats.

"Please. Any information you have on him."

"Woh yahaan hai."

* * *

Shanaya walked to the waiting area, her slow steps making no sound.

The silence was deafening,

All around her, there was chaos.

All she could think about was the pain In her heart.

How behind just a couple doors, the love of her life could be fighting for his life.

Breathing his last breaths.

Away from her because they weren't yet married.

And she decided.

If he survived, they would begin preparing for the wedding immediately. There was no need to wait at this point. They knew they were in love, nothing was going to change for them anyway, and they were past ready.

Shanaya did not want either of them to have to live through this.

The agony of waiting outside, when all you wanted was to be inside.

Shanaya was about to sit down, when she heard a cry.

Her head whipped around. "Abhi!"

* * *

Running through the doors, she traced the noise to room 202, finding Abhi situated, asleep, with a dozen wires hooked up to him, and several machines that she couldn't make sense of. But his chest was rising up and down.

She rested her head on his chest, breathing in relief.

Chaos followed behind her as the doctor burst in, about to scream at her until he saw Abhi.

"What did you do?"

Shanaya turned toward the doctor (Dr. Khanna, she noted), her fear of hurting Abhi taking over her rational thoughts.

"I didn't do anything. I… I thought… I just heard his scream, and I… I couldn't be away from him any longer."

The doctor stared, flabbergasted. "How did you get him to calm down?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just… What?" Shanaya looked at the doctor, her eyes widening. "How did I get him to calm down?"

The doctor nodded, incredibly patronizingly, as if he was talking to a little kid. "Yes. How did you get him to calm down?"

"I don't know. I just came in here, and held his hand." She looked down at their joined hands.

* * *

The fat woman at the desk finally waddled in behind the doctor, pausing to stare hatefully at Shanaya.

Suddenly, her phone rang, and she walked out to answer it.

"Yes Anjali?"

Anjali's voice crackled through the phone. "Does everyone think I'm dead?"

The woman nodded, before forgetting she was on the phone. "Yes."

"Great. I'm almost ready with my next plan. I need you to keep Shanaya and Abhi there. Don't let them leave. Wait for my next call."

"Bye, Anjali."

"Bye. Mom."

* * *

Shanaya listened as Dr. Khanna, listed out Abhi's injuries and his subsequent treatments. Luckily, he only had first degree burns (granted, he still had several), as he had managed to jump out of the window of his house and shimmied down the the drainpipe that ran down the building.

That filmy move however, had its costs. Halfway down, there had been another major explosion, knocking Abhi off the pole onto the asphalt, breaking 4 of his ribs and giving him a major concussion. He sprained his left wrist and twisted his right ankle.

According to the doctor, though, Abhi was set on a recovery course that would have him out of the hospital in about 2 weeks. Of course, he would be on bed rest for about a month after that.

Shanaya sat clutching Abhi's hand through the whole ordeal, as they sat through hearing his injuries and as Abhi told his story.

* * *

Soon after, once they heard that Abhi was conscious and safe to speak to, the police rushed in.

Most of the squadron was, typically, overweight. Shanaya could see them in their office now scarfing down various sweets and paneer dishes, with their legs kicked back.

She knew immediately that they weren't going to do anything to save Abhi. They weren't planning on finding the culprit. Chances were, they would blame the whole event on "Abhi's inability to manage his employees and the condition of the building."

She couldn't allow his budding career and reputation to be tarnished before he had even earned all the respect there was to earn and achieved the status that there was to achieve.

* * *

She had a very strong inkling that Anjali was behind it, but when she mentioned it to Abhi, she brushed her off.

"She just liked me. She wasn't crazy or suicidal. Besides, she was interested in a lot more in life than just me. She wouldn't throw it all away just for sex with me."

Shanaya had kept quiet, not wanting to seem like a jealous fiancee. They had had problems with Anjali before, but Anjali was dead.

She would feel horrible trying to place the blame on a dead woman. Regardless of what a horrible human being she had been when living, Shanaya wasn't one to condemn the deceased.

* * *

Shanaya laid down next to Abhi, finally having gotten a cot to be brought to his hospital room. (It required far more time and effort than expected, given their status.) She held his hand, wincing when he groaned from her accidentally grabbing his sprained wrist.

"Sorry." She cringed internally. Even when she tried to be supportive and kind, she failed. Was it just not meant to be? Was she just not supposed to me a nurturing kind of person?

* * *

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Abhi jostled Shanaya with his shoulders, regretting and ignoring the flash of pain that zipped through his nerves.

Shanaya turned to look at him, and he could sense the turmoil in her head.

She gently shook her head. "Just worried about you."

Abhi sensed that there was more behind her scrunched up eyebrows, but he let it go for now, simply choosing to snuggle a little closer to her, breathing in the scent of her conditioner, and ignoring the ache in his ribs as he pressed her up against them.

Because the people he loved were worth the pain. Always.

* * *

**A/N: So I had a day off yesterday, from school, so I finally cranked out this capter. REVIEW! check out my profile for other stories and social media.**


	21. Injuries and Surviving

**A/N: 2k words guys! I'm almost ahead enough. As soon as I'm 10 chap ahead, there will be weekly updates, then daily. I plan t be done writing this story by June :) YEAR 5 begins at the end! **

**IMPORTANT:**

**I love when you guys review, but I do update every other Tuesday, so reviews that say "update" don't exactly do much. I would just like if, you take the time to review, you actually put some substance. :) thx!**

**ALSO IMPORTANT:**

**My reviewer who wanted a Kapoor and Sons drabble.. I would love to, as soon as I get the chance to see the movie. I've been really busy, but once this month is over, I can relax, because exams start tomorrow till the end of the month. **

* * *

**August 11, 2016: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya lay in bed, next to her fiancé, reveling in the feeling of his skin, as his arms were wrapped around her.

The last six months had passed fairly peacefully, with Abhi's recovery and rebuilding of the office being their main concerns.

It had been confirmed by the police that Anjali had definitely been killed in the bombing. They still, however, did not know who had set it. They bomb itself had imploded, and there were no fingerprints to be found in the rubble. It was impossible to narrow it down, as there had been several people in the building throughout the day.

They knew the bomb exploded somewhere on the upper floor, but they suspected there was more than one, as there had been another explosion when Abhi was on his way down the pole.

The police refused to open up the investigation to the possibility of an accomplice, simply because it would require extra paperwork, energy, and less _laddoos_ for them to consume. So naturally, they weren't inclined to even try out the theory.

Shanaya's modelling had taken a slight backseat, as she felt internally and inexplicably, well, explicably, compelled to play detective.

Her heart wasn't resting until she could find the person who had tried to hurt them so viciously.

The insurance wasn't completely covering the explosion, but since Abhi had (thankfully) remembered to update the documents and paperwork, so everything was in order. They wouldn't suffer too much of a loss, nothing that wouldn't be recovered within six or so months.

Abhi's recovery had taken slightly longer than expected, as he had suffered a setback when one day, when he was practicing weight bearing on his ankle, he had fallen in his physical therapist's office and once again broken the 4 ribs that were slowly healing. Consequently, his ankle suffered a huge setback and he also broke his left arm, requiring him to live in a cast for much longer. His concussion, however, healed within the first week, leaving him, for the time being, coherent.

Abhi had made the most of the situation, practically forcing Shanaya to wait on him, hand and foot.

It hadn't come as a surprise to her. He had to find some excuse at this point to spend time with her, as the physical aspect of their relationship had come to a standstill. Obviously, nothing was going to happen on that front until Abhi was completely healed.

Shanaya was much more adamant about this fact than Abhi, as she needed him to be completely healed, lest he injure himself all over again.

Since the confirmation of Anjali's death, the case had not advanced much farther, meaning not at all. It was obviously difficult, and the police force was mostly focused on smaller cases. Most of the world had forgotten the event ever occurred.

The couple had contemplated hiring a private detective, but they knew that it would blossom into the media, with the idea that Abhi had had an affair, and was trying to cover it up.

Shanaya and Abhi were working themselves, so Abhi had spent his extra days in bed (when he wasn't working on the security and work files) trying to search through the news, the reports, the autopsy and the debris remain pictures.

He, despite his immense talent, (according to him) wasn't able to find the culprit. It seemed that the police were correct and all evidence either incriminated everyone, or was incinerated to a point of ashes.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Abhi jostled Shanaya, tightening his arms around her.

Shanaya turned back to look at him, her eyes gazing in adoration at him, at his healed body. "Us. You. All that's happened."

Abhi reached down and kissed Shanaya's lips, stopping her mid speech. He refused to allow her to delve in the past.

At this point, he had given up hope that they would find the perpetrator, as they had been searching for 6 months and there was no sign of evidence. Slowly, he was managing to convince Shanaya, but it was taking time.

This incident had shaken her more than she herself had realized. Abhi knew that she was terrified that this could happen to them, that someone wanted to see them ruined this much.

Everyone knew that it was attempt on Abhi's life. He always stayed the latest, when all other workers left by five p.m.

So Shanaya was living under this constant veil of fear. And Abhi didn't know how to rid her of it.

* * *

**September 16, 2016: Anjali's Hide-Out**

Anjali way splayed across the floor of her hide-out. It was a small hut, or so, made mostly out of mud. It was the best that she could afford at the moment, what with the world believing her dead and her mother spending most of her salary on food.

Anjali pulled the sheet that she was sing as a blanket up and shivered into her sleep.

Alright, she admitted to herself. Maybe this wasn't the best thought out plan, but Anjali was compelled to do something. She couldn't have sat another minute watching Shanaya and Abhi enjoy life and each other's company.

Abhi had always been hers. When they were kids, they had played together, stayed together, been happy together.

They, as little kids, had kissed each other on the cheek, taken baths together. They had smiled together, laughed together.

She had loved him since she was born. She was born to love him.

And she knew he loved her back. It was just that Shanaya had distracted him with her slutty existence, her flashy smiles, and her mountain of wealth.

For some reason, she wasn't able to free Abhi from the entangling web that was Shanaya. He remained ensnared and Anjali couldn't stomach it.

She needed him to love her back.

She would steal him from the world if necessary. And for sure, if she couldn't have him after this last plan, no one could.

And they would be together forever in the stars.

* * *

**October 12, 2016: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan snuck out of bed, placing a pillow in his place, into which Priya promptly snuggled.

He had already woken up late, but he wasn't too worried. Over the last three years, he had learned that she always woke up extraordinarily late on her birthday. He glanced at the clock. Still, he was late.

Rohan slowly crept back, trying to leave the room without her noticing or waking up. He knew she was a fairly deep sleeper, but she also noticed when he left the bed.

Which wasn't often.

He was in the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as he possibly could as, but he could help but bang around the pans as he attempted to wrestle one out of the cabinet.

They had accidentally (or so they said) forgotten to do the dishes for about a week, so when the time had come that the sink was overflowing and dirty dishes were covering the countertop, they had very haphazardly washed them and thrown all dishes and pans into cabinets once they were partially dried.

So naturally, when Rohan tried to find the exact pan he needed, it was buried in the back of the highest cabinet, which didn't amount for the quietest search.

Finally, Rohan managed to dig out the pan he was scavenging for, and quietly lit the gas, getting ready to make pancakes.

* * *

Priya slowly woke up, the smell of pancakes drifting through the house, permeating around every room. She smiled, as she could hear Rohan humming downstairs.

To most, it seemed impossible that she would hear him from so far away, but she did. Every single cell inside her was fine tuned to notice, hear, see, sense anything and everything about him.

She got up, got ready and slowly walked down the staircase., suddenly unable to hear Rohan's humming.

When she reached the lower floor, she looked around.

Had she been dreaming?

There was no Rohan in sight, and even worse, there were no pancakes in sight. At all.

Priya slowly walked to the table, wary in case Rohan was planning on jumping out at her. She glanced at the countertop, which looked the same way it had the night before.

"Rohan?"

There was no response. She spun in a full circle but there was still no Rohan.

Suddenly, the lights turned off, and there was one flaming candle in Priya's peripheral field. She turned around to see Rohan (of course) holding a large stack of pancakes, with a sparkler (candle) thrusted into the center of the stack.

Rohan flicked on the lights, smiling as he took in Priya's expression. "Happy 20th birthday."

* * *

**December 18, 2016: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Abhi was lying on the couch, shirtless (as usual) working on his laptop, as the afternoon went on. Shanaya had a show today, so she wasn't in the house.

Abhi groaned as he got up, suddenly feeling the chill of the room as he walked toward the kitchen.

He was hungry.

Ever since his accident, his appetite had increased tenfold.

He wasn't gaining fat though, if anything, he was packing back on the muscle he had lost it the accident.

He glanced around, seeing where Shanaya had kept the leftovers from the pizza they had the night before.

He knew that pizza wasn't the best idea, but he was hungry. And who could resist pizza?

He grabbed a slice placing it on a plate and into the microwave.

As the seconds clocked down, Abhi heard a noise.

He didn't think much of the thump at first, assuming it was just the microwave.

But when the pizza was warmed, he heard the noise again.

His pizza forgotten, Abhi turned and walked toward the foyer, where he assumed the noise had come from.

He slowly tip-toed, assuming it was an intruder. His entire body was on high alert.

He crept into foyer, slowly looking around. His eyes wandered, but he didn't see anyone.

He heard another thump, and turned around to see Shanaya tripping over her shoes.

"Who wears these heels? They're like a foot tall!"

Abhi quickly reached out to catch her, having her land in his arms.

They both tumbled onto the ground, smiles gracing their face.

"Hey you." Abhi kissed her nose.

Shanaya rested against him, forgetting that she was wearing sharp heels.

"Ouch!"

Shanaya sat up, looking down where her heels had lightly scratched Abhi's legs.

She looked apologetic, still smiling.

She slowly stood up reaching down and taking her heels of.

"Let's eat."

She pranced toward the kitchen. And Abhi's slice of pizza.

He took off after her.

* * *

**December 18, 2016: Anjali's Hide-Out**

Anjali was fed up of hearing about the Abhi and Shanaya in the news, having fun, being in love.

What angered Anjali the most though, was that they had started wedding preparations.

She knew that once Abhi was wed, he wouldn't divorce Shanaya, out of fear for his reputation.

So she had to act beforehand.

She snuck into their house that afternoon, when Shanaya wasn't home. She was about to go after Abhi, when she heard the door open again. This time it was Shanaya.

Anjali quickly ducked up their back staircase, into one of their many extra rooms.

Anjali decided she would stay there, where she wouldn't be found. Where she could keep an eye on them, and if need be…

Where she could kill them.

* * *

**January 1, 2017: Unknown Location**

Shanaya woke up, the whole world a blur.

She knew that she had gone to bed late the previous night, but she wasn't sure when.

They had decided to not host a party that year. Nor were they going to go to anyone's party.

No, they would stay home alone, to celebrate the new year.

As Shanaya slowly regained the ability to think, she looked around.

She wasn't in her room. She wasn't even in her own house.

It took her another moment, but she realized that Abhi wasn't there either.

She frowned, looking around. There were no visible doors, nor were there any windows.

Her limbs were freed, but she was clearly trapped.

The question was where.

And why?

And by whom?

* * *

**A/N; I should stop writing kidnappings... But im kinda out of ideas :) Year 5! REVIEW! check out social medias and other stories on profile :)**


	22. Second Thoughts and Phone Conversations

**A/N: Love you guys. :) This one is a little shorter than the last one, but same substance. :)**

* * *

**January 2, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Abhi slowly stirred, a groggy fog still settled over his brain. He slightly turned to the right, his eyes searching for the clock.

When his gaze landed on the clock, he did a double take, blinking and rubbing his eyes again. _January 2?_

He sat up, realizing that he was shirtless as soon as the sheet fell off of his torso.

And his fiancée wasn't next to him.

His first thought was not panic. Surprisingly, he simply assumed she was getting food. After all, it was noon.

_Noon?_

Abhi looked back at the clock, his furtive glance confirming that it was indeed noon.

He had never slept in until noon before. His mind flashed back to the date. He had never slept an entire day before either, not even when Shanaya had messed with the sleeping pill.

Which begged the question, where was she?

Abhi got up, about to walk out of their room to go and search for her when a wave of vertigo hit him, causing him to sit back down.

Obviously, Abhi was in no state to go anywhere or do anything until his head stopped pounding as if a small man with a big hammer was hitting through his skull and against his forehead with full force.

So he laid down again and closed his eyes, not sleeping, just resting. Because he, even after sleeping for over 24 hours, needed to.

* * *

**January 3, 2017: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan dashed through the house, trying to find Priya as soon as he possibly could. They were playing hid-and-seek, and Rohan had bet Priya that he would find her faster than she could ever possibly find out, and now he had to make sure he won the bet.

Because if he lost, he wasn't allowed to eat pancakes for two months. And he had to make them for her whenever she wished during those two months.

Which would be absolute torture for a pancake loving human being such as Rohan.

He did know that Priya loved pancakes just as much as he did, and felt a twinge of guilt that she would have to go through the same if he won the bet.

But that was _if._ It hadn't seemed to be a problem before, but Rohan had underestimated how large his house was, and how slow he had suddenly begun to run. It seemed that after the race 5 years ago, Rohan had lost whatever little speed he did have.

Okay, that was an exaggeration, but still, he wasn't going very fast.

Nowhere as fast as he needed to go to make up the amount of time that Priya had spent looking for him. Or the lack of time thereof.

Rohan still couldn't figure out how she had found him so fast, considering he had run all the way across the mansion and was on the other floor.

Rohan shook his head, dedicated to winning this bet at any cost.

* * *

Except he didn't win. Priya did.

She had been hiding in his room the entire time, the one place that he hadn't thought to look, because that's where he had started counting.

He stood at the stove, making Priya a fresh batch of pancakes, the third of the day. "You know, if you don't watch what you eat," he turned to her, a sly grin on his face, "You're going to get fat."

Priya gasped, her mouth wide open, which soon turned into an angry glare. "Excuse me?"

"I just meant…" Rohan faltered seeing Priya's harsher look. "I love you."

* * *

**January 3, 2017: Unknown Location**

Shanaya struggled awake again, the sedative from her last struggle against her kidnapper still in her system, fogging up her judgement and thoughts.

When an entrance to the room (Shanaya still wasn't sure whether or not it was a door) had opened, Shanaya had, obviously, immediately leapt up demanding to know what was going on and where she was. A notion and wish that she considered completely sane.

Her kidnapper apparently didn't find it sane, and as soon as Shanaya put up physical resistance, her kidnapper had thrust a needle into her neck, which exhaled a sedative into her system.

Shanaya cringed as a pounding pain split through her head, her mouth unbelievably dry. So dry, in fact that she couldn't speak.

She noticed a glass of water across the room, but still had enough cognitive function to be wary of the water. It was impossible to tell what might be in that water, let alone what could happen to her after drinking it.

But her parched tongue and deprived mind eventually turned her resolve around. She stood up slowly, immediately sitting back down when the dehydration went to her brain. She crawled towards the glass, hoping her legs wouldn't give out on the way there.

When she reached the glass, she reminded herself to go slowly, knowing she couldn't rush her weak system.

Sip by sip, her tongue slowly recovered and she could feel her body warming up and awakening. Her brain was already working a lot faster.

She glanced back down at the water, realizing that there had indeed been something in it.

But that something had helped her. It had heightened her senses to a point where she could see perfectly and clearly and her head no longer hurt.

There was definitely something in the water. The question was what.

* * *

While Shanaya was turned down, facing the water, there was a disturbance in the room, and Shanaya whipped around to see her kidnapper.

The kidnapper was wearing a mask, a hat and baggy clothing, not allowing the gender of the perpetrator to be distinguished. Actually, nothing about the kidnapper could be distinguished.

"Won't you ask why I've brought you here?"

The kidnapper was using a voice modulator, which made Shanaya's determined infinite attempts to identify her enemy futile and in vain.

Shanaya slowly stood up, sighing in relief when her legs didn't buckle. She shook her head at the kidnapper. "I don't care why. I just want to you to show me you face. If you have the audacity to kidnap me anyway, at least be brave enough to let me see you."

The kidnapper growled, lunging toward Shanaya, but stopping themselves just before reaching her. "I'm the one in power here, not you. You have everything. And I'm here to take that everything away."

The kidnapper threw a device into the room, which emitted a fog of sorts, causing Shanaya to lose her visibility.

When the fog cleared up, the kidnapper was gone, the glass with it.

And Shanaya was unsure what was going to happen next. She knew one thing for sure.

She wasn't safe.

* * *

**January 4, 2017: Unknown Location 2.0**

Abhi woke slowly to unknown surroundings. His mind refused to process what was going on, as he kept drifting back to his last memory, waking up in his room on January 2nd, without Shanaya.

He looked around to see a room without any visible doors or windows.

There was a single bright lightbulb in the ceiling, supplying the light that Abhi was using to look around.

His first thoughts went back to Shanaya. Where was she?

Then, it was as if his tongue was on fire, and he was thirsty. He cocked his head for a moment, feeling that there was a connection between what had just happened to him.

But he forgot all about that when he saw the glass across the room filled with water. Abhi got up and walked to the glass, going ahead and drinking it, knowing that if he had been kidnapped, his kidnapper needed him alive. Otherwise, he would simply have been killed.

As his senses began awakening, he heard words through the wall.

"Don't you know who my fiancé is?"

Abhi smiled as he realized that Shanaya was in the other room, just on the other side of that wall. While he still had no idea how to break out, it gave him comfort and a sense of ease, allowing him to think better, knowing that the person he was most worried for was with him.

Because that was all he needed to get out of there.

* * *

**A/N: :) REVIEW! check out other stories and social media on profile! :)**


	23. Saving And Second Thoughts

**A/N: SORRY for the late update, but I did announce it on my profile, so in the future, if I don't update on time, check my profile, there will be a reason. This time that reason was exams... But they're over now, and summer had begun. SO I'm gonna have lots of time to write, until I go away again:**

**Mid-July to Beg-Aug. (Will still update)**

**I might get into a weekly update schedule if I can get ahead enough in writing. But just for the summer, and no promises...**

* * *

**February 14, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya rolled over, hugging Abhi closer, smiling when his arms went around her, pulling her further onto his chest.

She sighed slightly, breathing in his scent, just basking in happiness.

A lot had happened in the past year.

The explosion, the kidnapping.

Anjali's death.

Shanaya didn't know whether to feel bad or not. She knew, they all knew Anjali was crazy. She had proven that fact to them on several occasions.

From the first time the couple had met Anjali, she had spent her entire time going after Abhi, sometimes blatantly in front of Shanaya.

She had caused most of the (few) fights Abhi and Shanaya had had till date.

Shanaya was in no way feeling bad about the girl's death. She felt it was completely deserved, as did the policemen that had helped with the case.

But Shanaya couldn't help but think that if the girl had just gotten help, she could have turned her life around. She could have gotten over all her issues, which probably stemmed from her father, and his way of life.

* * *

Abhi had no such vacillating thoughts. He was firmly set on the fact that he was overly joyful, no, beyond joyful over the fact that Anjali was dead.

He had really hoped that after they left St. Teresa's, there would be no more drama. His life would be peaceful, he would have done his work, and reached to a high point.

He couldn't help but feel it would all have been fine if Shanaya hadn't bumped back into his life.

If he hadn't become roommates with Shanaya, he wouldn't have any worries.

Anjali would never have had all these insane jealousy issues. Abhi wouldn't have become so much more emotional. He could have remained the ambitious, determined, hard-headed human entrepreneur he had always wanted to be.

Instead, he had inherited a bank from his ex- best- friend- turned- enemy's father, and been attacked by said ex- best- friend- turned- enemy's half-sister.

Abhi had experienced several hardships in his life before entering the real world. His parents had died, his aunt resented him, and his grandmother had died, without any notice.

Life hadn't been easy on him, everyone knew that. But his life had been fairly okay until he met Shanaya.

For the first time, he had fallen in love and simultaneously gotten his heart broken. He had made friends, and given up his future (or so he thought).

Abhi had always believed that as long as he had Shanaya everything was worth it. He was definitely better off, because he was loved.

He was happy.

The past year however, was leading him to question his choices. The question being, was he better off without Shanaya?

Shanaya was completely oblivious to her fiancé's thoughts as she cuddled closer into him. She was about to fall asleep when her cell phone rang.

Her eyes flew open, as Abhi reached toward the phone and answered it.

He turned to her, handing it to her.

"It's a girl named Priya," he whispered.

She nodded, slowly, getting up and walking to the other room, the phone in her hand.

"Hello?"

"Hi." A nervous voice echoed through the phone, and Shanaya couldn't seem to place it, even though it seemed unbelievably familiar.

"I'm Priya."

Shanaya smiled, forgetting that the girl couldn't see her. "I gathered."

"Your sister," she elaborated.

* * *

**February 14, 2017: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan stood behind Priya as she was on the phone. With Shanaya.

Rohan pretended it didn't hurt that she and Abhi hadn't attempted to contact him at all, but it did. It truly stung. It had taken so much of his meager supply of courage to just tell Priya to suck it up and call her sister.

It took twice the energy however, to convince her, while living through the stinging sensation that had spread from his chest outward, through his very essence.

For the past couple months, ever since new of Abhi's accident, and Shanaya's supposed kidnapping, Priya had been restless. Rohan could see that she had been urging to speak to her sister, to make sure she was okay.

He distinctly remembered a time that he had caught Priya masking her caller id and dialing her sister's number. When Shanaya had answered the phone, Priya had simply stood there silently, crying.

Rohan couldn't stand through that, because Rohan was falling deeper in love with Priya every single day. He was kind of scared, considering the last time that he had fallen in love.

But he was beginning to think that he had never really loved Shanaya. It may have simply been an infatuation, or just the fact that he had loved her as his best friend, as his confidante.

But he knew he was over her.

At this point, it wasn't about her. It was about the fact that Abhi and Shanaya had reconnected, but refused to speak to him. They hadn't come to his housewarming, nor had they invited him to theirs.

There had been no call to congratulate him on any of his songs, or his success. No one had cared that his dad had died as well, and if they cared, well, they didn't show it. He didn't even know whether or not they had listened to his music.

But he put all that aside, seeing Priya's face light up the moment her sister spoke with her.

Rohan knew that she had needed this. It was obvious the way that she was grinning.

So Rohan sucked it up, and sat through the incident, shooting encouraging smiles at her whenever she looked his way.

For Priya.

* * *

**February 18, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya was about to walk out of the door, humming as the smile spread wider on her face. Ever since her sister's phone call, Shanaya hadn't been able to stop grinning.

She hadn't even remembered her sister, but when she called, it had all come back.

Yes, they weren't planning on meeting, considering her sister lived in Delhi, but just knowing that she was alive and loved her was enough. And they could always meet up anytime if Shanaya was in Delhi for a job.

Which was enough for Shanaya for now.

The only thing that was slightly hurting her was Abhi's behavior over the past couple of days. He had been aloof and incredibly distant.

The last time that had happened was after the pregnancy alarm fiasco. He was barely talking to her, refusing to touch her, anywhere.

There hadn't been any flirting, any kissing, anything even remotely romantic in the past couple of days.

Which didn't seem like a lot, considering it had only been four days since their last, ahem… altercation, but for them, anything past two days was like a drought for them. At least, it was for her.

She didn't know what had happened, or what was making him act that way, but she knew she had to change his mind, or at least figure out what was the course of his distance.

* * *

**March 20, 2017: ICUC Head Quarters**

Abhi had left for work so early every day for the past month or so. He just couldn't bear to be near Shanaya any longer, ever since Valentine's Day of that year.

He hadn't been able to get thoughts of leaving her out of his head, even though his heart was firmly arguing against it. He didn't know what it was, but there was a pricking sensation in the back of his brain that was telling him he was doing the wrong thing for himself.

That was telling him he needed to leave her, but for some reason, he had become emotional. He was letting his heart dictate his moves, and stop him from doing what was best for him.

So it was time he should stop. Stop letting his heart take control.

And do what was best for him.

Not Shanaya.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... time for some drama. I killed off Anjali... Follow social media and check out out other stories, on profile. :)**


	24. Turning Around and Looking Back

**April 14, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion:**

Abhi snuck out of Shanaya's embrace, his heart pounding.

He had to leave, he knew he did. He had been able to convince his heart, telling himself that he was doing it for Shanaya's safety as well.

Everything bad that had happened to the two of them had been because they were together.

They just weren't meant to be.

They just couldn't be.

He reached to the foot of the bed, where he had packed a bag at the night before.

He wasn't leaving forever. Not yet. He knew, if he left forever, he had to give Shanaya a proper goodbye, because that point, he would be firm enough in his resolve, that he would remain steadfast, despite her continued effect of him.

He needed distance, he needed to clear his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to think properly, or even leave forever with her next to him.

She clouded his judgement, his every thought, every feeling. And he couldn't risk that right now.

He needed a clear head to make the right decision.

The decision to leave her.

**April 15, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion:**

Shanaya yawned cringing as her eyes adjusted to light flowing in through the window. She could have sworn that she had made sure to shut them the night before, knowing that Abhi was not fond of waking up early on his birthday in _that_ way. Certain methods were, on the other hand, completely acceptable.

It took her a while to get oriented, but it wasn't long before she realized that Abhi wasn't next to her. His side of the bed was freezing cold, indicating that he had left sometime in the night. And he hadn't come back.

She wasn't worried at all. She knew they had a tradition of leaving on their birthdays, to allow the other to set up. So she started her set up.

By the time the sun set, she started to worry. He was usually back in the afternoon, so she had no idea what was going on.

Given what had happened to the couple over the past year, Shanaya's mind immediately jumped to the worst.

She feared Abhi had been kidnapped, taken, murdered, or tortured. For her, that was the only explanation for his disappearance.

She couldn't fathom another reason.

Just then, the phone rang.

Shanaya whipped her head around to the table, where her phone rested on the table next to the couch.

She apprehensively walked towards the ringing mobile, her nerves on end.

"Hello?"

She heard a curse on the other end, then some shuffling. "Shanaya."

She breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled at her own stupidity for not checking caller id. "Where are you?"

"I'm-" There was some more shuffling. "I'm in Delhi."

"Delhi? Why?"

She heard Abhi take a deep breath. "To be away from you."

The line went dead, and Shanaya dimly registered that Abhi had hung up on her.

She numbly placed the phone back on the table, going to sit down.

Abhi's words kept ringing in her ears.

"_To be away from you."_

She curled up into a slight ball, her eyes beginning to water. She couldn't think straight.

_Away from her?_ Why would he want to be away from her?

Had she done something? Hurt him accidentally?

She knew that he had been incredibly distant over the past two months.

There had been close to no contact, save for the required jostling at night.

No matter, what she tried, he had refused to be near her.

He had left for work early, come home later, and if she hadn't trusted him and known him so well, she truly would have believed he had been having an affair.

But he was too good of a person for that.

So it must have been something else.

The question was… What?

She wanted to spend time thinking it through, but her brain wouldn't work.

She was stunned, and registered a tear drop hitting her hands, which lay on her lap.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, the tears only falling harder.

Because Abhi wasn't there to stop them.

**April 15, 2017: Abhi's Hotel Room:**

Abhi sat on the bed of the hotel room he had rented for the night.

He had thought many times about going to see Rohan, but something inside had stopped him.

Maybe it was his ego, maybe he was still hurt.

But he couldn't make himself go and knock on Rohan's door.

He had even waited outside in his car for nearly an hour before turning around and driving back to the hotel.

He couldn't face Rohan, not knowing what he had just done to Shanaya.

His heart was aching, but so far, he had managed to stay strong in his resolve.

The hardest had been the phone call.

Hearing her voice, the worry, the little crease he could imagine in her forehead.

He could see her dimple, that must have deepened the moment she realized it was him calling.

And vanished when she realized why he was calling.

He could feel the tears that he knew were falling out of her eyes at that very moment.

And he wished he was there to kiss and brush them aside.

But he wasn't. Because he had chosen not to be.

He had chosen to stay away. But had he chosen wrong?

He tried to clear all such thoughts from his brain, but his mind kept vacillating.

Whenever he was with her, his logical side rationalized that he needed to stay away. But the moment he stepped away, his emotional side sprung to attention.

His entire body started crying out for her, and eventually, very easily, his mind switched sides.

And he realized there weren't sides in the first place. He needed her. He had to be with her.

But he couldn't go back now. Not yet. He needed to give her time to heal, to think, to forget, to work through whatever he had just done.

But he knew he would go back the moment he knew she was okay.

Because he wouldn't be okay without her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, shorter than usual. And like nothing happened. BUT IT WAS IMPORTANT I PROMISE! Other stories and social media on profile. **


	25. Flashbacks and Apologies

**A/N: Make sure you pay attention to the dates this time around... There's a flashback of sorts so... :) ENJOY**

* * *

**May 1, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion:**

She was numb. So numb that she hadn't even registered the date, let alone what was going on around her. The past two weeks without Abhi had plied her with memories of her kidnapping and the subsequent horror. Without the willpower or strength to fight them away, she suffered on in silence.

Every day, she would get up, and proceed through her day in a detached and rote fashion, doing her best to prevent herself from feeling. Because she knew, the moment she let herself feel would be the moment she collapsed. Inside and out.

She was grateful for her lack of work this particular day, as she wasn't sure how to continue keeping up her barrier. She was capable of the feat when it had just been her feelings for Abhi that she was guarding herself from. Adding, as she had finally noticed, Rohan's birthday to the mix seemed impossible.

She could feel her eyes getting ready to cry, but she did not get teary, nor did her eyes even water. She must have been out of tears, Shanaya deduced, her mind focusing on the smallest details to avoid jumping back to the cause of her distress.

And then her eyes caught a mangled piece of fabric that had at one point been a dress. Her eyes scoured the garment as she did her best to avoid laying eyes on the stain. But when the alarmingly large blood smear ensnared her gaze, she couldn't fight the flashbacks any longer.

* * *

**January 9, 2017: Unknown Location:**

Shanaya involuntarily shivered as a wave of cold air swept through the room, leaving her with pronounced goosebumps on her arms and legs.

Her vibrant blue dress had lost its shine, now dull and lifeless. Glancing at the strap excuse for sleeves, she grimaced at her choice of outfit, wishing she had had the hindsight to at least shrug on a sweatshirt.

Then again, who could have had the hindsight to see or even prepare for what had happened? Who could have foreseen the danger she was now entrapped in?

She shook her head, as if to cast the thoughts from her mind, allowing her to clear her head, though the fog of fear refused to shake. Though she refused to consciously admit it, she knew that this fog would only lift when she was with Abhi.

Abhi made her happy. Made her feel loved. Made her feel secure. Made her feel safe.

She smiled at the thought of him, but the smile soon dropped as an even colder wave of air flew through the vents above her. She would have attempted escape, but her height was nowhere near enough to reach the ceiling, and there was no foothold nearby. She wasn't foolish enough to waste her energy on such a fruitless endeavor.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her torso, attempting to conserve heat as she rocked back and forth.

She was feeling slightly warmer, her teeth chattering just a little less, when she heard a splash. Before she could move herself from beneath the vent, which, she later realized, she should have done much earlier, a cascade of water that had most certainly been chilled with ice poured down upon her, soaking her to the bone.

She shuffled toward the corner of the room, wanting to strip off the dress simply to be rid of the danger of a cold, but knew very well that there were likely to be cameras recording her every move.

So she suffered along in silence. Until her captor walked in with an iron rod. That had an orange tip.

* * *

**January 10, 2017: Unknown Location:**

Abhi had been able to snag a knife from his captor's back pocket the last time he or she had visited. He wasn't really aware how he had done it, only that hearing Shanaya's scream of pain the previous day prompted him to act as fast and alertly as possible.

He had been slowly sharpening it every time he was brought food, scraping the knife across the metal surface of the plate, thanking God every second that the video cameras did not provide sound transmission.

He hid it behind himself, waiting for his captor to come in, as he heard fumbling behind the door. When the door opened, he sprung to action, grasping the captor, placing the knife at his or her throat.

He yanked her out the door, pausing, his eyes filling with disbelief when he looked at his surroundings.

He was in his own home. His own mansion. The house that he had resided within for nearly 4 years now. With Shanaya.

The thought of his fiancée spurred him into action, knocking his shock and anger at his own ignorance out of his mind for the time being. He dragged his captor towards the door of the room next to his, pulling the key out of the captor's hand and twisting it into the lock, wrenching the door open.

He shoved the captor down, not bothering to look as the head cover fell off, rushing towards Shanaya who was cowering in the corner, her dress torn and burns lining her arms. He didn't even notice the knife fall out of his grasp.

He pulled Shanaya close to his chest, breathing in her scent, not saying a word.

Until Shanaya screamed, blood spreading over her dress.

He turned, blurrily seeing Anjali's face before the world went back.

* * *

**May 1, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion:**

Shanaya was shaken from her memories as she heard a door open a someone slowly step in. She wasn't too scared, as she knew her bodyguard, appointed after the kidnapping, would not allow anyone dangerous near her.

When she heard shuffling in front of her, she looked up to greet her visitor.

"Hi."

She refused to dignify his greeting with a response, instead turning her head to the side, feeling the pricking of tears begin again. Apparently, she wasn't out of tears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffed slightly.

Abhi took this as a sign to move closer, carefully and cautiously. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." He paused, not sure if she was listening or not. "And there's no way to justify my leaving, but I hope you'll hear me out."

By this time, he was standing right in front of her. He dropped to his knees to be on eye-level with her, heart trembling. He slowly lifted his hand to her chin, turning her to face him, smiling slightly when she didn't protest.

Only to feel his heart drop to his stomach when he saw the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So?... I wrote this on short notice... Mostly because I procrastinated... Hopefully that cleared up some confusion. Social media and other stories on profile. :) Till next time! REVIEW!**


	26. Returns and Mistakes

**A/N:**

**Anonymous: _"Your stories are trash. Its like you can't even write. Even the story plots you write are terrible, I bet you have fake followers on Instagram because I bet you don't even have any readers. The only reason I'm on here is because I like reading Bollywood stories and when I clicked on yours I instantly hurled. What are you? 12 years old? You could get banned." 7/5/16_**

**I had the decency to not react, and simply deleted that review.. Why? Because chances were, if I wrote a big angry response, this person probably wouldn't see it. And then:**

**_"__Good job, you deleted my review on your terrible story. Thought I might see some improvement from you. Guess not, coward." 7/10/16_**

_**"I believe that this is probably going to be the third time you delete my review. Stop being a coward and just work on one story at a time, when you get a flame you don't delete it, you learn from it."**_

**Ok, first of all, thank you so much for calling me a coward, when you were the one who didn't even bother leaving a name. Now, the fake followers on Instagram comment just made me laugh. I am a 13 year-old girl, which means I have a life and friends. I love how you think all my followers must be my readers.. Second of all "bet you don't even have any readers". As I'm writing this, this story has hit 35,204 views.. So yeah, no readers. The next comment "clicked on yours I instantly hurled." You reviewed the 25th chapter. That means you read the entire story.. You couldn't possibly have instantly hurled, otherwise you wouldn't have read the entire thing. Actually, since I'm 13, I can't get banned. I don't write M stories, so I get off scot-free, but thanks for the advice. Your second review really made me laugh. The fact that you actually checked back on my story, and saw that I deleted your review? Wow, so much for hating my writing. Now onto my writing. Yes, I'm aware that I have a lot of room to improve, but I don't claim to be the best writer in the world, do I? I have good reviewers, who give me proper criticism and instead of telling me what I did wrong, you just called my stories "trash" and my plots "terrible". And wtf does "when you get a flame you don't delete it, you learn from it" even mean? Yeah if you had given me advice or some way to improve my writing, I never would have deleted your reviews. I'll have you know that one of my poems recently made it into an anthology published by the Library of Poetry. And you obviously don't hate my writing that much, or you never would have said "thought I might see some improvement from you." So yeah I deleted your reviews.. Because I don't appreciate hate without reason, and I don't want your rude comments to bother me. And I never asked you to read my story, so you can't insult me for something that you chose to do. Now unless you have proper criticism, please quit bothering me and stop reading my stories if they are such "trash". And stop acting like you know me. "Work on one story at a time." If my writing is so "terrible" you shouldn't be reading it. If you have criticism, I would appreciate that, not insults **

**Onto the chapter:**

* * *

**January 11, 2017: Hospital**

Shanaya shivered as she sat in the emergency room, her checkup recently completed. Before her eyes, memories of recent events incessantly appeared.

The knife sliding through Abhi as though he were pliable. His blood staining her dress. Her cry of pain.

She still remembered the way she yanked the knife out of Abhi, turning it on Anjali. The way she murdered her. The way she slit Anjali's throat.

She was shaken by the doctor, who had come running hearing her sobs.

"We need to get you to a psychiatrist." She adamantly shook her head, feeling the tears fall off of her cheeks.

"Abhi," she whispered, her voice raw. "I need to see Abhi."

She could see pity in the doctor's face. She didn't want pity, nor sympathy. She didn't want to feel, nor did she want anyone feeling for her. She just wanted Abhi. Wanted him next to her, wanted his arms around her.

She wanted him to tell her everything was okay, that they were going to be fine. She wanted him to tell her it had all been a dream. That he wasn't in surgery right now, fighting for his life, and that she wasn't a murderer.

No one else thought she was a murderer. They all said it was self-defense. The judge, who had seen them immediately, agreed, and she was let off without any consequences. They hadn't factored in her conscience.

Her conscience, which was constantly berating her, convincing her she had done wrong. Telling her she had murdered an innocent, and didn't deserve any of what she had. And she believed it.

* * *

**May 1, 2017: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya got up, brushing off Abhi's hand as he reached out to her. She had taken but two steps when she felt her arm being restrained, and Abhi slowly dragged her back towards him. She offered no assistance, but still did not resist.

"You decided to leave on your birthday and come back on Rohan's?" Her voice sounded choked up, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

He froze at her words, realizing how much of an effect his date of departure must have had on her. Coupled with the date he had returned, he was surprised she was allowing him to even touch her at the moment, let alone wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

He took a deep breath, unsure of what to say, his mind blanking. "I love you." He spouted out the only thing that came to mind, the only emotion he was coherently feeling.

"So you thought it was a good idea to just leave." She curtly responded, gaining back some of her famed confidence. She turned to him. "I had absolutely no idea what was going on with you, and if you thought that phone call gave me some peace of mind, you have another thing coming."

He cringed, knowing she was three seconds away from cursing him out in every language she knew. And that was a lot of cursing.

"Listen to me." He held her wrists, taking a step back. "I thought we needed this."

She looked at him, brows raised, but allowed him to continue.

"At first, I convinced myself I was leaving because we weren't meant to be. Because we were bad luck and every time that we were together, something had to go wrong."

Shanaya made a sound in the back of her throat, feeling it constrict slightly.

He gripped her tighter, anticipating her sudden attempt to get away from him.

"Let me finish."

She stopped struggling, but refused to look at him.

"At first, I convinced myself of all that. As this past one month went on, I realized there was no way we aren't meant to be. Every day I was gone, yes I was focused on work, but every second without you felt like there was no air for me to breathe. So I knew we are meant to be. I've always known that. But you needed this. I know you still aren't over what happened 4 months ago, and me being here would have made your recovery worse."

Shanaya opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when she saw his look.

"Me being here would have reminded you every second of the fact that you killed Anjali."

His eyes softened at her gasp, and he pulled her into a hug, speech be damned.

"I know that you didn't do anything wrong. Everyone does. Except you." He whispered into her hair. "And I know you. Me being here would only have made it harder on you to accept that you were correct in what you did."

Shanaya simply buried her face in his chest, letting her tears flow freely and wet his shirt.

He brought the two of them back over to the couch and sat them down.

"I want to tell you you're wrong," she began. "But you aren't."

Abhi took a deep breath, sensing there was more.

"Yes, you were correct in leaving. But you didn't do it the right way. You should have told me, you shouldn't have left on your birthday, and you definitely shouldn't have made me believe you didn't love me." She paused, looking up at him. "Because that shifted the focus of my healing. Abhi, it made me focus on getting over what you did, not what I did! I only recently started to even think about Anjali, because I thought I was finally over what you did, but I obviously didn't do a very good job, considering that happened." She pointed to his tear-soaked shirt, which was clinging to his defined torso even more than before, but Shanaya tried to ignore that.

Abhi glanced at her apologetically, eyes widening when he noticed the lust that was slowly gathering in her eyes.

"Hey." He pulled her close again, smiling when she wrapped her arms back around him.

"I love you," she breathed into him.

* * *

**August 11, 2017: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan was haphazardly dashing around, trying to find his left shoe. It had been flung off last night in the throes of passion, but he needed this pair of dress shoes, as they were the only the pair that matched his shirt. According to Priya.

Rohan on the other hand couldn't tell the difference. All his dress shoes were black anyways.

"Rohan." Priya's lilting voice gave away an air of teasing. He glanced back at her, eyes widening as he took in her legs, teasing him from underneath the shirt she was wearing. The shirt, he dimly registered was his.

A whistle brought his attention back to her face, and the shoe she held in her hand. "Here."

He smiled gratefully, jumping on one foot as he slid the shoe on.

When his balance was restored, Priya pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," she spoke, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Shanaya."

He froze, time stopping. Priya slowly let go of him, stepping away. She took a breath, glancing at the worry and pain on Rohan's face, coupled with the love that was clearly for her in his eyes.

"You're going to be late for the meeting." Her voice had no emotion.

"You know I love you, I just got caught up in memories. It's her birthday, remember?"

She nodded silently, ushering him out the door.

* * *

**September 13, 2017: ICUC Office**

Abhi rushed towards the meeting room, stopping only to make sure there were no lipstick marks on his face, and his hair seemed remotely acceptable.

He stepped into the conference, doing his best not to meet his new assistant's eyes. He knew Raj was aware of exactly what had just happened in Abhi's cabin.

He settled himself, trying not to think of the fact that Shanaya was in his cabin right now, waiting for him to get back.

He turned towards the board with a sigh, steeling himself as he stood up to give his presentation.

Shanaya was settled into Abhi's comfy desk chair, her legs propped up on his desk. She had been looking over the pictures of her that littered his cabin when the door suddenly opened.

"Shanaya?"

She turned around, slightly confused, as that wasn't Abhi's voice.

"HI. I'm Raj, Abhi's new assistant."

Shanaya smiled. "Well, if you've heard about his last assistant, you'll excuse my cautiousness around you."

Raj smiled, his dimples flashing. "Of course."

She was caught off guard by how open and friendly he was, so decided to start with a slightly aloof approach. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Raj nodded. "Abhi wanted me to tell you he's running a little bit late, some buyer stopped him on his way out."

Shanaya nodded at him slowly, her mind working double speed.

Abhi must trust Raj quite a bit, to leave him alone with Shanaya for even a second. Ever since returning in May, he had allowed next to no males near her, save for himself and those related to her work.

So Raj must be extremely trustworthy.

She continued dawdling as she twirled a pen around, waiting for her fiancé to return.

When she heard the door open again, she twirled around, batting her eyes. Abhi raised his eyebrows at her display, smiling as he saw her dimples. Taking a couple steps toward her, he noticed the question in her eyes.

"What?" He paused, looking behind him."

"What's the deal with Raj?"

Abhi looked at her, confused. "The deal with Raj?"

She chuckled. "I'm not stupid, Abhi. I know there has to be a reason you don't turn into a jealous monster when he's alone with me." Seeing Abhi's protests, she quickly smoothed over her insult. "Not that I mind too much, you're cute when you're jealous." She grinned at him.

"Raj is… Well, he's…"

Shanaya rolled her eyes at his stuttering, picking up the pen she had been twirling before Abhi's less than stellar entrance.

"He's gay."

Shanaya started giggling, eyes widening. "And you had such a problem saying that why?"

"Well, it's awkward."

Shanaya stood up, eyes burning. "What's awkward about it? So he's gay. Is that supposed to make him a different person?"

Abhi shook his head, smiling. "You know I support all human beings just as strongly as you do. But I grew up in a different environment than you, so yes, I openly accept it, and don't judge anyone who is gay, but it's still awkward for me to say it."

Shanaya shrugged, moving towards Abhi.

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I updated early. Mostly because I wanted to reply the guest reviewer, and didn't want to reply without a chapter. The reason this chapter is so much longer than the others is because I'm going to be gone for a while. This is my last update until August 9, where I promise I will be back with a 2k word chapter.. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 35k+ views! Review, and check out other stories and social media, in my bio.**


End file.
